Prelude to a Freefall
by LifeOnShuffle
Summary: Bella es lo que llaman, una rebelde sin causa, ¿qué pasa cuando su padre, actuando a favor de su ambición, le presenta al encantador Edward Cullen? ¿Será esto favorable o sólo le dará otro dolor de cabeza al afamado empresario? Todos humanos.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo. **

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010. **

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme. **

**

* * *

Prelude to a Freefall**

**Prefacio**

Las gemas azules que colgaban del broche de oro que ataba su cabello resplandecían ante los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las pálidas cortinas de la habitación.

Sus dedos, trazaban con extrema lentitud sus rosados pómulos, mientras su inexpresivo mirar se fijaba en la imagen que el espejo se reflejaba.

¿Quién era la muchacha que en frente suyo estaba?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su apagado rostro al no reconocer su propio reflejo.

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué?

Falta de vida, permanecía sentada en frente de la que suponía ser su reflexión, capturada por el no poder encontrarse a si misma dentro de la silueta dibujada en el cristal.

Separando despacio sus labios, inhalando aire en el intertanto, dejó caer la mano que antes posaba en su cara y la descansó junto a la otra, sobre la delicada tela de su vestido de fiesta mientras el nudo en su garganta crecía, haciéndole casi imposible el simple hecho de respirar.

No iba a llorar.

Aquella lágrima que segundos atrás se había escapado de su ojo derecho, sería la única que derramaría. Esa sería su promesa y la chica del espejo era su testigo.

_Llorar es asunto de débiles. _Susurró mentalmente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener los deseos de purgar su pena llorando. Un delicado suspiró abandonó su cuerpo al abrir los ojos y probar que había logrado contenerse una vez mas.

Pudo ver como las comisuras de sus labios, en un pobre intento de sonreír, se curvaban débilmente.

¿Sonreír? ¿Por qué iba a sonreír? Tal cosa no tenía razón de ser, al igual que el costoso vestido que había sido forzada a usar.

Se removió incómoda al recordar lo desagradable que había sido el momento en que una mujer ingresó a su recámara, ordenándole quitarse esa 'burla a la moda' que ella solía llamar ropa, y tomar rápidamente un baño para que después la ayudase con su traje.

¿Burla a la moda? ¿Qué había de malo con su ropa?

Frunció sus labios en una delgada línea al volver a poner su atención en su reflejo, principalmente en el vestido.

Un vestido.

¡Eso si era una burla! Una burla a su identidad, a su manera de ser. Pero… ¿Qué eran una camiseta oscura, un par de jeans y unas zapatillas ante un vestido hecho por un diseñador europeo especialmente para ti? Nada, según la extraña mujer que, ahora recordaba, tenía un acento italiano muy marcado.

El _toc-toc_ de una puerta siendo golpeada la volvió al presente y con amargura, se percató que el sonido proveía de su puerta.

"¿Isabella?" oyó a la voz de su padre llamarle.

"Aquí." Respondió, su lengua agitándose dentro de su boca por las ansias de decir algo grosero.

"_Ya es hora_."

El estómago de Bella se retorció ante esas tres palabras, que tenían apariencia de sentencia apocalíptica.

_Ya es hora. _Repitió en su fuero interno, finalmente percatándose de que no era una pesadilla, sino la realidad. Su realidad. Si. Ya era hora y a medida que lo aceptaba su mandíbula se tensaba más y más, sus dientes fuertemente presionándose los unos contra los otros.

Levantó el mentón y con lentitud se puso en pie, tomando entre sus manos los bordes del largo y elegante vestido, para no caer. Un mechón de cabello castaño resbaló por su frente, cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus chocolatados y tristes ojos, el único rastro de que bajo ese cúmulo de caras telas y maquillaje, existía una persona completamente diferente a lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta de salida del cuarto y dando el último vistazo a la chica en el espejo –no a ella-, abandonó la habitación, insegura, luciendo como la hermosa y feliz mujer que no era.

…

**Notas del Autor:**

. Poster promocional de la novela y demás imágenes con links directos, publicados en Profile/Perfil.


	2. Glory in Misery's Kingdom

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo.**

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010.**

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: **

**Glory in Misery's Kingdom.**

"_Glory __is fleeting, but obscurity is forever.__" –Napoleon Bonaparte._

Era la gloria.

Todo a su alrededor parecía crecer conforme pasaban los segundos. ¡Hasta el cielo parecía más cercano! Hubiese alcanzado una de las estrellas que en el estaban de no ser que repentinamente sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y su boca a sentirse seca.

Con urgencia, tanteó a su costado derecho, en donde al subir al tejado de su habitación había dejado una botella de agua mineral. Una risita escapó de sus labios al pasar a golpear con el dorso de su mano la botella provocando que esta ruede por la inclinada superficie para finalmente caer.

_¡Oops!_Soltó cubriendo su boca con su palma izquierda, para amortiguar su explosiva risa, esperando que la botella no haya golpeado a nadie en su camino hacia el precipicio. Al sentir el sonido 'como de algo golpeándose' contra una superficie dura, supo que nada malo había pasado. Bueno, no del todo. Ahora necesitaba una botella nueva de agua. Y otro _cigarrillo de la risa_ **(1)**.

Paso a paso se aproximó al árbol que le permitía subir hasta el tejado y se aferró fuertemente cuando estuvo junto a él. Acostumbrada a escalarlo toda su vida –además de no pocas murallas- el estar un poco aletargada no significaba un gran problema a la hora de descender pues ya lo conocía de memoria. Cuidando de no resbalar, observó el suelo de su balcón antes de dejar caer su pie derecho y tras de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, repitió la acción, esta vez, con su pie izquierdo.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Se halagó a si misma con satisfacción al mismo tiempo que sacudía sus manos en el aire y luego deslizándolas por la parte delantera de sus muslos, se aseguró de quitar cualquier residuo de madera, como resina.

Al terminar su rutina de limpieza, sus ojos, enrojecidos y mas pequeños de lo normal, se dirigieron al interior de su habitación en donde para su sorpresa la esperaba… hmmm.

"Señorita Swan."

"Señor, si, señor." Respondió –a la mujer de quién la mayoría de las veces no podía recordar el nombre- moviendo su mano hasta su sien, tal como lo hacen los soldados con sus superiores.

"Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?" Consultó la no tan anciana mujer, evaluando el aspecto de Isabella, la que suspiró pesadamente a medida de que ingresaba por completo a su habitación y se acercaba hasta quién era el ama de llaves de su hogar.

Al llegar hasta ella, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta.

"Verás…" Comenzó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la incómoda sirvienta, pero repentinamente se vio falta de palabras.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

Una risa se escapó de sus labios, causándole un gran susto al ama de llaves.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó, viendo la reacción de su acompañante. "¿Sabes? Nunca puedo recordar tu nombre, es bastante enredado a decir verdad. No deberían hacerlos así de complicados. Lo sé, son originales pero… ¿quién sabe pronunciarlos? ¡Ni siquiera tu debes conocer bien tu nombre, querida ama!" Una sonrisa cursó sus labios al una idea presentarse en su cabeza. "¡Ya sé! De ahora en adelante, no te llamaras más…" Arrugó el ceño y empezó a pasear, con la mujer a su costado "como quiera que te llames. En este minuto decreto que todo el mundo te llamará… ¡Amelié! ¿Te gusta?" preguntó apartando sus brazos y cabeza del hombro de 'Amelié' y volteándose a verla.

"Bueno-" partió diciendo la asustada señora pero muy pronto, Bella la interrumpió.

"Me parece que sí. Además, sigue siendo francés y mucho más fácil de pronunciar y recordar. De hecho, Amelié, he visto tu película, digo… creo. La verdad es que no lo sé." Acotó insegura, tirando del dobladillo de las mangas de su buzo.

"Señorita Isabella…" Susurró amablemente –cuyo nombre real era Geneviéve Grosvenor- al ver que la jovencita agachaba la mirada "¿se encuentra usted bien?" no hubo respuesta.

Entonces Geneviéve dio un paso más cerca de ella y tomándose una libertad que su jefe, el señor Charles Swan nunca le hubiese permitido tomarse, posó su mano en el hombro de Isabella, quién al sentir el cariñoso gesto levantó el rostro y muy rápidamente, se apartó.

"Está todo bien, Amelié." Afirmó mirándola y agitándole el cabello. "Uno de estos días veré tu película ¿de acuerdo?"

Y sin mas, abandonó su propia habitación, en busca de una botella de agua y principalmente, en busca de un lugar en donde los gestos de cariño, no existieran. Ella _ya sabía_ donde ir.

Para el señor Charles Swan el día había sido, literalmente, un jodido día.

Un problema se había presentado en uno de los centros comerciales de su concesión y había tenido que viajar de manera urgente al lugar del suceso para solucionarlo. Como siempre, había sido nada del otro mundo pero, ¿qué podías esperar de unos incompetentes subordinados? Si hubiese podido, Charlie –como era llamado por sus más cercanos- habría hecho cada una de las labores que implicaba cada centro comercial, pero como no podía ser divido en millones o clonado, tenía que conformarse con lo que disponía: un personal de centenares de personas que si no trabajan, se mueren de hambre.

No literalmente así pero a Charles le encantaba exagerar.

Eso le hacía sentir bastante especial, a decir verdad. Charles pensaba que el dar trabajo a esos centenares era una gran obra caritativa, lo que le parecía perfecto a su enorme ego que se regocijaba a cada instante que Charles recordaba lo poderoso que era en su país y en todo el mundo. Porque ¡por supuesto! La cadena de centros comerciales más grande todo los Estados Unidos no era lo único que poseía el señor Swan. Entre el gigante listado del patrimonio Swan se incluían, una aerolínea, acciones en una cadena farmacéutica, una agencia publicitaria y así sucesivamente.

Las riquezas del 'Señor S' parecían nunca acabar. Precisamente por eso, necesitaba que Isabella comenzara a preocuparse de aquello, después de todo, ella sería su sucesora; lo menos que podía hacer _por él_ era seguir engrandeciéndole después de muerto y aunque eso no pasaría en unos largos años más, -ya que con cuarenta y siete años, contaba con una excelente salud- tenía que planificar todo desde ahora, pues Isabella debía estar muy bien preparada.

Pero ella no le haría las cosas fáciles.

El golpe de una puerta cerrándose sacó a Charles de sus pensamientos. Su hija, Isabella, estaba llegando.

_Así que estaba fuera. ¿En qué momento…?_

Oh, eso no importaba.

De prisa, corrió su asiento –un cómodo sillón reclinable, de cuero negro- provocando este un fuerte ruido al colisionar con las estanterías llenas de libros pero a pesar de eso, Charles no se preocupó, al contrario, siguió haciendo su camino fuera del estudio y se internó en el largo pasillo que le llevaba al vestíbulo; si tenía un poco de suerte y sus pies eran lo suficientemente rápidos, se encontraría con Isabella antes de que esta subiera aceleradamente a encerrarse en su recámara.

Y así pasó.

Isabella se quitaba sus zapatillas cuando su padre la sorprendió.

"Isabella." La nombrada que terminaba de quitarse su zapatilla izquierda, la soltó. De inmediato su vista ascendió hasta la altura de su padre y con una mueca burlona se estiró hasta quedar del todo recta.

"Charles." Masculló no preocupándose ni un ápice de la molestia que le causaría a su padre el que ella le llamase así. En cambio levantó su mentón y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es correcto que me llames así? Soy tu padre, Isabella."

"Lamentablemente" susurró más que para ella, para él, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que él la oyese. El ceño del hombre se frunció marcadamente. "¿Y cómo pretendes que te llame? ¿Papá?"

"Eso es lo que soy, ¿no es así?" Bella rodó sus ojos y metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, para subirle aún más el volumen a la ruidosa música. Era bueno que fuese buena leyendo labios porque la voz de Charles se le hacía molesta.

"¿Se te ofrece algo más, Charlie?" Cuestionó elevando una de sus cejas.

"Isabella…"

"Es Bella."

"Bella" se corrigió a si mismo, con hastío "¿Te haz dado cuenta de lo tarde que es? Podrías haber llamado." La muchacha chasqueó la lengua.

"¿Y eso que diferencia hubiese hecho? No es que yo te preocupe demasiado de todas formas."

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y la vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas al percatarse de que, en realidad, no se había preocupado de su ausencia. El había creído que ella estaba en su habitación encerrada, no afuera, quizás en qué sitio.

"¡Isabella!" Gritó tratando de encubrir su vergüenza con la rabia. Bella soltó una carcajada y sacudió su cabeza. Luego desvió su atención a la canción que empezaba a sonar ahora en su lista de reproducción; la guitarra sonaba increíblemente potente al principio.

La indiferencia de su hija irritó de sobremanera y acercándose a ella a paso duro, arrancó los audífonos de los oídos de Bella.

"¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"_Tú_." Asombrada por su sinceridad, ella alzó ambas cejas. Entonces, Charles se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "No en ese sentido, no era lo que quería d-decir."

"¡Ah! No me hagas reír, _papá_. Es obvio que era lo que tú inconsciente quería decir, ahora, el problema fue que lo lanzaste sin antes pasarlo por el filtro ¿o me equivoco?" no hubo respuesta "¡Que maravilla! Charles Swan dice algo sin pensarlo mil veces como el hombre frío y calculador que es." Pausó para palmearle el hombro "No te preocupes, viejo, no me molesta que hayas revelado lo molesta que resulto ser para ti. Finalmente… logramos coincidir en algo."

Sin más palabras, volvió a poner los audífonos en sus oídos, tomó sus zapatillas y se alejó, dejando a su padre atónito.

Pensando en el desperdicio de tiempo que había sido el que tuvo, bufó, escaleras arriba.

_¡Ahora tendré que volver a poner la canción desde el principio!_

**(1)** Se refiere, por medio de un eufemismo, a los comúnmente conocidos "pitos", "porros" o como quiera que le llamen a los cigarrillos de marihuana (busqué nombres alternativos y di con que los que nombre anteriormente son los más comunes)

...

**Notas del Autor:**

. Poster promocional de la novela y demás imágenes con links directos, publicados en Profile/Perfil.


	3. More realistic, less optimistic

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo.**

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010.**

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II:**

**More realistic, less optimistic.**

"_A great __obstacle __to happiness is to expect too much happiness." –Fontenelle._

"¡Corre!"

"Vamos, Bella. Tu puedes hacerlo."

_Solo un poco más… solo un poco… ¡salta!_

"¡Y encesta!"

"¡Whooooa!"

_¡Si!_

"Eso fue… ¡simplemente asombroso, Bella!"

"Que puedo decir, el balón llegó a mis manos y lo único que pude pensar cuando lo tuve fue… ¡solo hazlo!" Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

"¡Y de que manera!" Concordó el muchacho con quién Bella hablaba.

"¿Bella?" La chica movió su cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… ¿aún dudando de mis habilidades como jugadora?" Inquirió, dejando que su arrogancia le cubriese el rostro. El enorme chico que Bella tenía en frente sacudió su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

"Suerte de principiante." Aquellas palabras no pasaron en alto para la ofendida, por lo que en el instante se volteó molesta.

"¡Oh, por favor! Tú y yo sabemos que puedo ser todo… _menos_ principiante." Emmett soltó una carcajada al ver como las mejillas de Bella se tornaban escarlatas y su respiración se aceleraba aún más a causa de la exasperación que sentía porque sabía que Emmett la fastidiaba adrede.

"No estabas siguiendo las reglas, _Isabella_." Imposiblemente, la cara de Bella se tornó más roja que antes, entonces… Emmett entendió que había llegado muy lejos.

"¡ES BELLA!" chilló dejando caer sus brazos con fuerza, a sus costados "¡¿Y que malditas reglas iba a seguir si se suponía que jugábamos streetball,**(1)** tú…" chocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el pecho de Emmett "grandísimo idiota?"

"No… ¿lo sé?" ella entornó los ojos "Bella, solo estaba bromeando." Se excusó el chico de tamaño extra grande, sintiéndose completamente asustado por la mirada asesina que veía en los ojos de su compañera de juego.

Emmett la conocía y sabía que Bella era una chica de temer. Desde pequeña había demostrado ser muy superior a las demás chicas, no necesitando ayuda alguna para defenderse en discusiones verbales, y ya más grande, en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso con hombres.

Isabella abandonó su desafiante posición y llevó uno de sus dedos a su barbilla, analizando la situación. Emmett se veía tan intimidado en ese minuto que Bella tuvo que luchar ante la tentación de estallar en carcajadas.

"Supongamos que te creo… no vas a bromear otra vez con mis habilidades deportivas, ¿no es así?" él sacudió su cabeza "muy bien… entonces ve y ponte en posición porque esto aún no termina." Finalizó, regalándole una amistosa sonrisa.

El alivio aún no terminaba de caer en Emmett cuando Bella –quién ya había girado para ponerse en posición- se volteó a verle otra vez y levantando el dedo índice de una de sus manos –el mismo con el que le había apuntado minutos atrás- dijo:

"¡Ah! Y asegúrate de traer una muda de ropa interior la próxima vez, Em. ¡No puedes mojar tus pantalones cada vez que te hablo, hombre!"

Y otra vez Bella lo hacía. Justo cuando Emmett había pensado que su vergüenza ya había sido grande… Bella lo pisoteaba en el piso.

Esa chica era peligrosa. Mucho. En todas las formas posibles. Mucho mas de lo que el mismo Emmett en su infantil mente podría llegar a imaginar.

**OoOoO**

Agua.

Por fin ese vital líquido hacía contacto con el desnudo y sudado cuerpo de Bella.

Luego de la 'discusión' con Emmett, él, ella y los demás presentes –quienes, cabe agregar, eran solo hombres- jugaron un par de horas hasta quedar exhaustos, y a pesar de que para una chica eso hubiese sido desagradable, para Bella era todo lo contrario.

Siempre era así. Cualquier estereotipo establecido para las mujeres, simplemente no corría con ella. Muñecas, vestidos, maquillaje, danza… no eran nada comparado a las pasiones de Bella. Como el basketball.

Ah, el basketball. Bella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, por eso mismo, todos los días se daba el tiempo de reunirse con sus compañeros de juego –tan fanáticos del deporte como ella misma- para jugar unas cuantas rondas de streetball o basketball tradicional. La modalidad no era mucho problema siempre y cuando hubiese un balón de por medio.

Un gemido que pretendía ser una risa salió de la boca de Bella al recordar las tantas veces que tuvo que escapar por la ventana de su alcoba para poder reunirse con el equipo, su equipo. Disfrutaba tanto cada escape que para cuando llegaba al punto de reunión, la adrenalina ya estaba en su punto máximo y sus músculos completamente despiertos, haciendo del calentamiento algo casi innecesario. Lamentablemente ahora no había nada de excitante en escapar por la ventana ya que nadie se preocuparía de ella a estas alturas de su vida.

Ante la ausencia de aquella diversión y debido a que el espíritu aventurero de Isabella estaba sumamente desarrollado, había descubierto _otras maneras_ de conseguir diversión. Incluso mil veces mejor que las de un escape.

Pero mucho más peligrosas y turbias.

El pensar en eso casi la hizo sentir culpable.

¿Culpable? Pero… ¿culpable de qué? ¿De buscar un poco de emoción en su casi nada interesante vida en ese enorme palacio que Charles irónicamente llamaba hogar?

No. Por supuesto, ella no era culpable de nada. Los culpables eran los demás, sobre todo su padre, quién se empeñaba en convertirla en su versión femenina.

La imagen mental de ella con bigote y traje, instalada en la enorme oficina de Charles cruzó su mente.

Cómicamente desagradable.

¿Cuál era el punto en todo eso? ¡Era una estupidez! Como si el fuese mucho mejor que ella.

_Por lo menos yo no finjo ser quién no soy ¿cierto?_

La respuesta vino rápido desde su interior y no era la que esperaba.

_Tonterías,_pensó, tratando de disipar aquél pensamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza y pasó las palmas de sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por todo su húmedo rostro, quizás así lograba relajarse, quizás debería dejar de ser tan paranoica, quizás…

Entonces su mente voló a todas partes, al parecer a su cabeza se le estaba dando muy bien escapar de las situaciones que le hacían dudar de las decisiones tomadas o cuestionarse su propia existencia.

Recordó como era su vida hasta hace quince años atrás. Cuando las cosas eran diferentes. Cuando alguien la apoyaba a perseguir sus sueños, sus ideales, no importando las barreras o las voces de las personas que decían que no podría seguir.

{…}

"_¡No quiero usar estos zapatos, ni este vestido, mami! ¿Por qué papi quiere que los use?" Preguntó la muchachita tirando de los bordes del pequeño vestido rosa y sacudiendo sus pies de un lado a otro, incómoda. La mujer sonrió apenada y poniéndose a la altura de la niña, acarició su mejilla._

"_Porque esa es la vestimenta que tienes que usar para bailar, cielo."_

"_¡Pero yo no quiero bailar, mami!" Se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero. Su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida. Bella no se había quejado antes sobre las clases de ballet._

"_¿No quieres bailar?" su hija negó "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, cielo?"Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un tímido color rosa. No quería decir la verdad pero era su única alternativa para librarse del tormentoso baile. Agachó la cabeza y entrelazó sus diminutos y finos dedos al momento que las palabras abandonaron sus rosados labios._

"_Porque no quiero que papi se enoje conmigo… ni contigo. Se pone muy feo cuando se molesta con nosotras y no quiero verlo así. No me gusta."Renée –su madre- torció la boca ante las palabras de su hija, lentamente la rabia contra su marido apoderándose de ella. Desesperada por ocultar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando con salir, abrazó a la pequeña Isabella._

"_No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, cariño." Murmuró escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la niña._

"_Pero papi-"_

"_Papi no importa." La interrumpió, volviendo su rostro a Bella, ya habiendo tomado la decisión. "Si no quieres bailar, no tienes por qué hacerlo. He visto que te gustan mucho los deportes, si quieres puedo cambiar tus clases de ballet e historia de la moda por alguna de natación."_

"_¿También basketball, mami?" Renée sonrió al ver como los ojos de Bella se iluminaban._

"_También basketball" la muchachita aplaudió contenta "pero tendrás que tener mucho cuidado."_

"_¡Todo el cuidado del mundo, mami!"_

"_Y no le diremos nada a papi, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_¿Será nuestro secreto?" Preguntó Bella, entusiasmada con la idea. Ya podía verse vestida de negro escapando con su madre, dejando atrás una nube de humo y cenizas, tal y como sucedía en el cine. _

"_Si, nuestro pequeño secreto." Asintió Renée al ver la sonrisa de su hija crecer en su rostro. "Bien… ya habiendo establecido nuestro pequeño acuerdo, ve a quitarte ese vestido y esas zapatillas mientras invento una buena historia para excusar tu ausencia en la actuación." Bella aceptó y caminó hasta su armario pero en el momento una duda le invadió._

"_¿Mami?"_

"_¿Si, corazón?"_

"_¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? Papi se enojará contigo" habló temerosa "mucho."_

_La madre de Bella pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir de su boca y no tener tiempo de cambiarlas, sabía que Bella era muy perceptiva, despierta y madura para los cuatro años que tenía, por lo que si mentía descaradamente, la descubriría y se desilusionaría de ella. Y eso simplemente no podía pasar._

"_Porque te amo, cielo, y porque nunca tienes que dejar que corten tus alas. Porque nunca tienes que abandonar tus sueños, ni dejarlos ir. Porque tienes que pelear por ellos, nunca claudicar, aún cuando pienses que ya las fuerzas no te alcanzan y que no tiene sentido ir contra la corriente; no sabemos donde el futuro nos llevará pero no por eso debes rendirte. Puedes llegar alto, como también puedes caer muy bajo, pero no hay límites entre tus sueños y tú. ¡Qué importa lo que digan los demás si por lo que luchas es lo que amas y te hará feliz! Rompe las reglas porque, -te lo repito otra vez, hija y no dejes que se borre de tu memoria, no hay límites entre tus sueños y tú."_

{…}

En ese minuto, las palabras de su madre le sonaron revolucionarias. No era nada común que tu propia madre te incitara a romper reglas.

Pero ella sabía mejor.

Si bien, habían sido descubiertas luego de años de prácticas de basketball en horarios estratégicos, años de equipos de basketball escondidos en la lavandería, todo había valido la pena mas tarde.

Ahora comprendía a cabalidad sus palabras, más que nunca, estas hacían sentido en su cabeza.

Fue así como sintió que el agua que recorría su cuerpo, llevaba todas sus dudas y miedos.

Llena de este nuevo sentimiento, experimentando sus fuerzas renovadas, apagó la ducha, ciñó a su cuerpo una de las suaves toallas blancas que descansaban providencialmente en uno de los compartimientos de la repisa que colgaba de la pared Este de su cuarto de baño, y abandonó el mismo con un gesto de felicidad que hace tiempo no mostraba sinceramente: una formidable sonrisa.

Tras su largo y en muchas formas reponedor baño, Bella decidió cambiar todos los planes de su tarde. No era que tuviera muchos pero no eran muy sanos. Nadie la obligaba a hacer tales cosas, eran su elección, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiese un poco de vergüenza de haberse vuelto tan 'perversa' en los últimos años.

La cosa mas loca que ha alguien se le pudiera venir a la cabeza, Bella la había hecho. Aunque siempre había un punto en el cual detenerse, pero no se creía capaz de mantener las cosas a raya para después caer aún mas bajo. Por lo que siempre procuraba tener en mente una pequeña lista de 'mandamientos' que en caso de verse cediendo ante la tentación, eventualmente recordaría, antes de llegar hasta el mismo hades.

Recitó mentalmente sus mandamientos y juró seguir esforzándose por mantenerse apegada a ellos siempre.

¿Alguna vez alguien conocería de ese lado ligeramente limitado de Bella Swan? Era inmensamente improbable, y ¡que tristeza pensarlo! –se decía a si misma- pero tampoco haría algo por cambiarlo.

No había necesidad de mostrarse débil ante el mundo. Sabía muy bien lo fácil que era destruir a una persona al conocer sus puntos débiles; ella muchas veces había usado esa herramienta en contra de otros con resultados… fatales. Por esa razón, el día que Bella cayera sería solo para introducirla en un oscuro cajón de madera y ser enterrada bajo tierra.

Esa era su convicción y ninguna persona le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

Punto.

El sonido del último CD que había reproducido en su equipo saturó su cuarto. El ritmo animado su mezcla Indie reclamando sus caderas, las que cedieron sacudiéndose de un lado a otro mientras que a saltos, se desplazaba hasta su walk-in closet.

Se deslizó por el piso resbalando sus pies, riendo como una niña. No se sentía normal comportarse así, de hecho, le tenía terror a ese tipo de actitudes estando sobria, ella siempre daba una imagen diferente, no esperaba ser descubierta actuando de una manera que contradijera su apariencia pero ya que en su habitación no era vista por nadie, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Por lo menos en un lugar podía ser infantil sin restricciones.

Evitando mirar al lado de la pequeña habitación que no le agradaba –donde estaba toda la ropa elegante, fina y costosa; aquella la cual Bella no disfrutaba vestir pero sin embargo, era forzada a usar desde el día que su madre _se fue_- escogió algo cómodo de vestir y calzó su par de zapatillas favorito para en unos minutos más tarde, apagar su equipo de música, tomar su ipod y hallarse bajando las extensas escaleras. Al llegar a la planta principal, asomó la cabeza a la sala de estar y al no encontrar a nadie allí se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino.

"¡Oh, señorita Isabella!" La muchacha detuvo su firme paso hacia el refrigerador y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Buenas tardes, Amelié" saludó alegremente y guiñando uno de sus oscuros ojos. La cara del ama de llaves se tornó colorada y Bella casi se sintió mal por no llamarla por su nombre pero a la vez le parecía divertido así que lo dejó como estaba.

"El almuerzo aún no está listo, las-"

"¡Shh, ama!" siseó poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. "¿Parece como si viniera a exigir prisa por el almuerzo?" La mujer negó efusivamente.

Siempre la señorita Swan le había causado miedo, ¿por culpa de la actitud del señor Charles? Quién sabe. El punto es que, si antes las reacciones extrañas y violentas de Isabella le causaban desconfianza, verla siendo amable y revoloteando alegremente a su alrededor era aún peor.

"No soy mi padre, Amelié." Le recordó negando, como si estuviese leyendo su mente y Geneviéve no supo si sentir alivio o pavor.

Bella al ver que el ama no decía nada, continuó haciendo su camino hacia el refrigerador, de donde después de abrirlo y examinar su contenido sacó un gran jarrón de vidrio lleno de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y tomando uno de los vasos de la estantería más cercana, lo llenó con el líquido. El rostro de Bella expresó satisfacción cuando el dulce y ácido sabor del jugo pasó por su garganta, tan frío.

"¿Quién preparó este jugo?" consultó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes alrededor de la barra. Apoyó sus brazos en esta mientras jugaba pasando uno de sus dedos por el borde de la boca del vaso.

"Yo, señorita. ¿Hay algún problema con él? Quizás la fruta no era fresca, sea usted perdonándome si…" La chica soltó una sonora carcajada, echando su cabeza para atrás. La nerviosa Geneviéve que todavía no perdía su característico acento francés al hablar, sonrió con temor y Bella al percatarse dejó de reír y torció su cabeza, intrigada.

¿Acaso causaba tanto miedo? Era lógico que lo causara cuando estaba en su modo 'provócame y lo lamentarás' pero sonriendo… ¿sería que sonriendo era mas atemorizadora?

"¿Por qué te disculpas todo el tiempo? Solo quería saber quién lo había hecho para felicitarte, es el mejor jugo de naranja que he bebido en bastante tiempo. ¿Tan mal te trata mi padre?"

Geneviéve cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y negó de inmediato.

"¡Claro que no señorita Isabella!"

"Es Bella" Corrigió.

"Bien, señorita Bella." La chica rodó los ojos "Su padre se comporta como tiene que comportarse, como un justo jefe."

Bella meditó.

Y lo dicho por Geneviéve –Amelié para ella- le pareció totalmente equivocado.

"No trates de engañarme. Conozco a mi padre perfectamente y el es casi todo, pero no justo… ni bueno." agregó sintiendo como un inoportuno nudo se creaba en su garganta.

Geneviéve supo que ya no hablaba del trato de su jefe para con ella. Y por eso un sentimiento maternal golpeó su corazón, pero esta vez no se iba a arriesgar a que Isabella rechazara su atención, por lo que decidió solo hablar.

"Señorita Bella, su padre la quiere. Talvez no de una manera convencional, pero lo hace." La garganta de Bella dejó escapar un sonido claramente burlón.

"Solo lo dices porque tú no le conoces en verdad, ama." Contradijo quitando sus codos de la mesa y sentándose recta entretanto su mirada se perdía en algún lugar de la espaciosa cocina.

"No, pero todo padre ama a sus hijos, solo que algunos no han desarrollado la capacidad de expresarlo abiertamente." Trató de explicar, preguntándose si estaba siendo tomada en cuenta.

El eco de la voz de Geneviéve resonó en la mente de Bella, pero en ese minuto, lo menos que necesitaba era ser presionada a oír algo que ella sabía, no aplicaba a Charlie, por lo que decidió dejar pasar las palabras; quizás algún día las tomaría en cuenta, pero definitivamente hoy no era ese día.

Maldijo internamente al ver su buen humor irse lejos; hasta ausente el 'señor Swan' arruinaba su día.

"_Grandioso." _Masculló mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Geneviéve segura de haber sido llamada por Isabella.

"Nada. No te preocupes por la comida, Amelié. Hoy no comeré en casa." Habló pasados unos segundos, en los que su semblante volvió a ser oscuro, sombrío.

Desconcertada, la nombrada asintió mientras veía como Isabella abandonaba la cocina –y todas sus ideas de un cambio de planes- por la puerta trasera y se perdía en el frondoso bosque que se extendía tras la ostentosa casa.

Cinco horas más tarde, Bella volvía, empapada por el reciente nubarrón que hizo de las suyas en la ciudad de Seattle. Sus zapatillas chirriaron al deslizarse por el suelo de mármol, provocando el que Bella cubriese sus oídos con la palma de sus manos y sisease algo incomprensible; lo único que le faltaba ahora era que su padre ya estuviese en casa.

_Humph._

Con sigilo giró la perilla de la puerta por la que horas antes había salido, teniendo la idea en mente de entrar lo mas silenciosa posible para subir hasta su habitación y no salir de allí hasta la mañana próxima.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por su húmedo y pegajoso rostro al notar que la cocina estaba completamente en silencio y vacía. Cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y siguiendo con su plan, se quitó su mojado calzado y caminó hasta el pasillo de servicio que le conducía a las escaleras, pero como si de hacerle la vida imposible se tratara, el destino le llevó a encontrarse cara a cara con su padre.

¿Qué hacía el ahí? ¿No era él acaso, quién hace un tiempo le había indicado que no era correcto mezclarse con 'la servidumbre', que para eso se habían hecho un corredor principal para que ella, la heredera del Imperio de Charles Swan, anduviera?

Vaya que consecuencia la suya.

"Qué." Soltó poniendo su mejor cara de hostilidad, esa que su padre tanto odiaba. Charles empuñó sus manos a sus costados y clamó paciencia para si mismo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" _Oh, aquí vamos otra vez_.

"Por ahí, en el bosque. No importa."

"Estás mojada."

_Ah, Charles Swan: El Rey de la obviedad._

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Inquirió desafiante, lamiendo su labio inferior.

"Te vas a enfermar, Isabella."

"¿Y eso sería tu problema?" pausó pero rápidamente continuó "claro que no, tu nunca te haz preocupado por mi, no voy a creer que te preocupes ahora."

Charles bufó. "Isabella, que tu te enfermes es mi problema aunque no lo creas. Eres mi heredera, debo cuidar de ti."

_Debo._

_¡Por supuesto, cómo no lo había pensado antes!_

"Solo porque soy tu heredera… lo entiendo." Comentó fríamente. Su padre quiso replicar pero Bella le detuvo extendiendo su mano entre ambos. "De cualquier manera, ¿qué haces tú, en los pasillos de la 'servidumbre'?" remarcó dibujando comillas en el aire.

"Bueno, de alguna forma tenía que encontrarte, y ya que no te hallé en tu habitación cuando fui en tu búsqueda, supuse que me evitabas y que a pesar de lo que te he dicho, podría encontrar aquí."

_Y hacer una linda reunión familiar, obviamente._Agregó automáticamente la conciencia de Isabella, en el modo más irónico posible.

"Está bien, me haz encontrado. Sé feliz que tu heredera está en una pieza, te puedes morir en paz. Ahora debo subir a mi habitación. Permiso." Se excusó pasando a su padre, sin siquiera mirarle.

Charles, comenzó a desesperarse, debía hablar con Isabella pronto. Sabía lo complicado que era el negociar con ella y debido a que la fecha ya estaba casi encima de cumplirse, tenía que actuar rápido si quería que todo resultara a la perfección, _de lo contrario…_

"Bella" Trató, usando el apodo que tanto le gustaba a ella. En realidad, no sabía por qué ella insistía en ser llamada así, pero de todas formas no importaba eso ahora. Nunca importó.

Bella detuvo su andar.

Esperó unos eternos cinco segundos, descifrando si realmente había sido Charlie quién le llamó o simplemente era otro de sus demonios personales, atormentándole.

_No sería nada nuevo…_

Pero la voz vino otra vez y no era su uno de sus demonios, bueno, no de _esos_ demonios.

"Bella"

Su orgullo le decía que debía marcharse pero su curiosidad innata quiso lo contrario.

"¿Si?" El hombre se acercó hasta ella y se paró justo frente suyo.

"Hay… algo que necesito hablar contigo." Esperó que su hija contestase con algo que le hiciera irritar pero eso no pasó, en su lugar, Isabella se mantuvo en silencio, expectante. "Pero debido a la naturaleza del tema, me gustaría que lo discutiésemos en mi estudio" ella hizo una mueca pero sin emitir palabra, le siguió.

Los pasillos se le hicieron enormes siguiendo a Charles pero eventualmente llegaron.

Estando ya ambos en el estudio, el sentado tras el enorme escritorio, ella apoyada contra un estante, jugando con sus manos con uno de los tantos libros que en habían en ese cuarto, Charles le ofreció un vaso de licor pero ella inesperadamente negó, excusando que debía cambiarse pronto antes de coger un resfriado y así poner en riesgo su salud, lo que sería terrible para el ya que no tendría quién cuidara su fortuna después de morir. Así que, después de semejante respuesta a Charles no le quedó más remedio que hablar.

"Ya que llevas prisa… seré conciso." Bella asintió. "Dentro de tres días habrá una fiesta en una de las nuevas galerías de arte que abrieron en la costa de la ciudad." Comenzó el padre de Bella, tratando de jugar las piezas a su favor.

Por experiencias pasadas, sabía lo mucho que Bella disfrutaba de las exposiciones de arte por lo que si empezaba por ahí, tenía mas oportunidades de que ella accediera.

"Interesante… pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el asunto que querías tratar conmigo?"

"Que soy uno de los financiadores y…estamos invitados."

¿Estamosinvitados?_ ¿Charles e Isabella Swan juntos en sociedad?_

"Pues, bien, lo siento pero no estoy yendo a una inauguración contigo, a pesar de que ame el arte, Charles. Sin ofensas." Alzó sus manos –con libro incluido- en señal de inocencia. Él negó.

"Creo que no estás entendiendo, Isabella. Talvez me expresé mal." La chica frunció el ceño. "No estoy consultándote si quieres ir o no. Solo te aviso, para que te prepares."

"¡¿Qué?"

_Oh, bueno… quizás esa no era una forma razonable de negociar con su hija._

Una risa oscura se escapó de los labios de la joven.

"¿Me estás obligando?"

"Si esa es tu forma de verlo…"

Bella devolvió a la estantería el libro que tenía en sus manos y se acercó amenazante al escritorio de su padre hasta quedar inclinada sobre él.

"¡No existe manera en el mundo de que yo vaya a esa inauguración!"

"Isabella, no grites y compórtate como una joven educada." Replicó él, abandonando su asiento para quedar casi a la altura de ella.

"¡Por favor! No vayas a empezar con tu sermón sobre 'la hija ideal', porque sería tiempo perdido. Deberías asumir que no soy lo que quieres y que no cambiaré porque tu me lo pidas o me obligues." Gritó muy molesta y dolida. No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, siempre quedaba con ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho al decirlo.

"Marie" llamó causando un estremecimiento en Bella. No le gustaba que la llamaran por su segundo nombre y las pocas veces que eso pasaba era Charles el que lo hacía. "Te he dado lo mejor todos estos años, lo mejor. Lo que haz querido, lo haz tenido. Lo único que te pido es que te comportes como la madura heredera de todo mi capital que tú eres y aprendas un poco de la gente que estará aquella noche allí." Bella bufó hastiada, volteándose y tirando de su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto.

¿Cuándo todo esto terminaría? ¿Por qué rayos él se empeñaba en obligarle a hacer cosas que ella no deseaba?

_Aguanta… solo un poco más… sostente._

_¡Oh rayos!_

"¡Bien! Iré." Masculló de mala gana. "Pero te saldrá mas caro que la última vez, Charles. De eso tienes que estar seguro." Su padre asintió dispuesto a regalarle un viaje a la luna de ser necesario. "Perfecto, ¿haz acabado?" Preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva para poder huir y encerrarse en su cuarto a beber o fumar talvez.

"No es todo." Pausa "Habrá mucha gente importante la noche del sábado, entre esas personas… hay alguien que quiero presentarte."

"¿Quién?"

"Es el hijo de mi futuro socio, es mayor que tu por unos pocos años y ya maneja gran parte de la empresa de su padre, su nombre es Edward Cullen y la verdad es que sería muy provechoso que compartiesen tiempo juntos, él… él es _un buen partido_ y… ya sabes, podrían llegar a ser… _íntimos_, ¿entiendes?"

_Íntimos. _

_¡¿Íntimos__? Yo, ¿íntima de un niño mimado de la elite americana? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Su cabeza se iluminó, casi pudiéndose ver la ampolleta amarilla sobre ella.

_Oh, ya veo._

"¿Es mi idea o tu estás tratando de armar algo ahí? ¿Te crees casamentero?" sorna salió de las palabras de Bella. Swan apretó la mandíbula.

"No. Solo estoy velando por el bien de mi familia, o sea el tuyo" _Y de todo mi capital actual y el venidero_"Así es que espero que sepas comportarte de una manera suave y educada ante el muchacho" Bella abrió su boca para contestar pero su padre la cortó "Y no aceptó un no como respuesta." Isabella sintió su sangre arder. "Que tengas buena noche, _querida_."

Dicho esto, el triunfante Charles Swan abandonó su propio despacho, dejando a una Bella completamente impotente y de brazos cruzados.

La noche del sábado iba a ser, sin duda, memorable. Aunque no estaba completamente segura si de una buena o de una mala manera. Pero ella ya empezaba a despreciar al desconocido Edward Cullen.

**(1) **Forma urbana de jugar basketball. Abarca un número de variaciones "informales" al modo de juego tradicional. Se considera parte de la cultura hip hop.

...

**Notas del Autor: **

La canción que escuchaba Bella al momento de vestirse era Costume Party de Two Door Cinema Club. Canción suficiente para mover un poco las caderas después de una ducha ¿no lo creen?

Muchas gracias a esas **24 personas** que me consideran su autora favorita y el no menor número de personas que tiene la historia entre sus favoritas y que comenta, ¡ustedes hacen mi día! Estoy lejos de ser una brillante escritora pero puedo ver que lo que hago está gustando así que quizás voy bien encaminada.

¡Soy **Beta Reader**! Así es que si a alguno le interesa mi ayuda desinteresada estoy recibiendo peticiones (¡por cierto! un gran abrazo a mi muy estimada RockxAndxRoll, mi primera petición de Beta) mi Inbox estará feliz de recibir sus PMs. ¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!

* * *

**. Poster promocional de la novela y demás imágenes con links directos, publicados en Profile/Perfil.**


	4. Not myself

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo.**

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010.**

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III:**

**Not myself**

_Part of me won't go away._

Isabella estaba molesta. Mucho.

Golpeó con sus puños a sus costados provocando un efecto de rebote, la cama sacudiéndose por completo ante la fuerza del impacto.

Bufó.

Nunca a gusto con el recibir ordenes, lo intentó todo para zafar. Fingir estar resfriada, una lesión, inventar alguna reunión de vital importancia, chantaje y la lista seguía, pero nada, absolutamente nada, había servido.

No entendía cuál era la obsesión de Charlie de llevarla a esa inauguración. Nunca la había parecido tan importante acompañarlo a algún sitio. Siempre había establecido límites sobre que le daría a cambio de su compañía, pero esta vez nada. Y eso era un punto de consideración.

_Me preguntó si todo esto tiene que ver con dinero._Pensó Bella, asintiendo al instante a su pensamiento. ¿Estaría su padre pasando por un momento complicado económicamente? No, no podía ser así, la última vez que había firmado un balance los ingresos eran mayores que los del mes pasado por lo que no podía ser eso a menos de que fuese un informe maquillado. Lo que no tenía sentido si los únicos que verían ese informe era él y ella desgraciadamente ya que mes a mes tenía que ir a una junta con Charles, las que cada vez eran peor. Siempre poner caras alegres a las estúpidas bromas de los demás asistentes, o en su defecto, estar seria cuando lo único que quieres es reír por la cara de idiotas que tienen todos esos hombres y mujeres de impecables trajes que de no ser por su trabajo, no tendrían vida.

Gah, ¡que desperdicio! Definitivamente esa no era su idea de una vida feliz pero… allá ellos.

Volviendo a su problemática actual, como si de hacer su vida un poco más miserable se tratara, los tres días desde la noche en que Bella recibió la molesta orden, pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Si, el día había llegado, podía notarlo en el ambiente. Muy temprano por la mañana, Charlie golpeó ruidosamente la puerta de su habitación y sin siquiera esperar un 'adelante' interrumpió el sueño de Isabella para contarle cual sería su rutina. Solo de recordar aquello, el cuerpo de Bella reaccionaba, demostrando su desagrado.

Con brío, aprisionó entre sus dedos la blanca sábana y la levantó, para cubrir su rostro.

_Como si eso solucionara las cosas._

{…}

_Caminaba sin prisa por el bosque que ya tan bien conocía, cuando una sombra entre los árboles llamó su atención. Se acercó sigilosamente pero cuando se halló donde la sombra estaba no había nada. Entonces un ruido le alertó. Algo como un toc-toc a la distancia le dijo que las cosas no andaban bien. El ruido se hizo incesante y fuerte hasta que una voz penetró en su sueño. _

"_Isabella despierta." Y nuevamente el toc-toc. _

Oh. Así que era mi puerta.

"_¡Isabella!" gritó Charles abriendo la puerta de golpe. _

"_¡Ya!" Chilló irritada Isabella apenas abriendo los ojos pero volviéndolos a cerrar debido a la claridad de la mañana. "¿Qué haces fastidiando mi vida tan temprano?" Cuestionó mirando el reloj en su buró y luego a su padre, quién ya estaba vestido para salir._

"_No tengo tiempo para responder a tus preguntas, Isabella. Hoy es el día de la inauguración y sólo he venido a informarte acerca de tu agenda el día de hoy." _

"_Whoa, ¿en serio? ¿Tengo un asistente ahora?" se burló. Que no fuese una persona agradable en las mañanas no quería decir que no pudiese bromear un poco. Más con Charlie, su tópico favorito cuando de bromas pesadas y crueles se trataba. _

_El hombre suspiró y pretendió ignorar el comentario. Lo que era sumamente conveniente en vez de discutir con Isabella. Si había algo en que ella fuese brillante era en debatir y dado que Swan no se quedaba atrás… el debate podría durar minutos e incluso horas; horas que Charles no disponía. _

"_Debes tomar una ducha rápidamente porque muy pronto llegará la estilista para hacer las pruebas de maquillaje y peinados, para dejarte maquillada y peinada antes de mediodía para que cuando llegue la asistente del diseñador con el vestido que fue diseñado a tu medida todo esté medianamente listo." Bella alzó sus cejas en asombro ante el descubrimiento por lo que rápidamente Charles explicó. "No me mires con esa cara, Isabella. Recuerda que tus medidas fueron tomadas hace poco y dado que no engordas con facilidad… ¿creo que me explico?" ella asintió. "Muy bien, estaré de vuelta para el almuerzo, nos vemos." _

_Y con eso, Charles abandonó la habitación de su hija, dejándole perpleja, sin oportunidad de poder contradecir palabra alguna y ya sin poder volver a pegar un ojo. _

{…}

Un grito de impaciencia hizo eco en el cuarto y Bella deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

"¿Señorita?"

El sonido de una tímida voz y un par de nudillos golpeando suavemente su puerta –contrastando notoriamente con los golpes de su padre hace dos horas pero no por eso menos molestos- la hicieron saltar, arrojando todos los cobertores a los pies de su cama.

"Adelante"

"Permiso" Habló educadamente Geneviéve al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Bella esperó a que la mujer hablase. "Su padre acaba de llamar y me ha solicitado que suba hasta su recamara para recordarle que esté lista porque dentro de tres cuartos de hora vendrá una estilista."

Isabella jaló de su cabello en un gesto de desesperación y se volvió a Geneviéve.

"¿Algo más?"

"Su desayuno ya está servido, ¿desea que lo suba?"

"No. Iré a comer abajo" la sirvienta asintió una vez "en la cocina."

"Pero-"

"No quiero peros, Amelié. Puede que a Charlie le encante hacer alardes de lo 'grandioso que es' comiendo en el salón pero yo no soy así. Además, ese lugar es tan frío…" Un flash pasó por su cabeza y se vio obligada a sacudirla para espantarlo.

_Impávida, Bella, impávida._

"Oh, está bien. ¿Necesita alguna cosa…?"

"No. Estoy bien, gracias. Puedes retirarte." Refutó deslizando sus manos por toda su cara.

Geneviéve abandonó la habitación, sin saber que tras la puerta que cerraba, la joven que siempre parecía indestructible y perfectamente fría, se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo, luchando contra las obstinadas lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

**OoOoO**

"¡NO!"

"Señorita Swan, por favor, coopere con esto."

"¡NO!"

"Es el pedido de su padre" excusó acercándose a la muchacha, quién en ese instante, parecía ser el vivo retrato del demonio, casi se podían ver las llamas a su alrededor.

"¡Aléjate de mi!" chilló ella a todo pulmón.

La estilista comenzó a desesperarse. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde su llegada. Al entrar a la habitación, la chica estaba sentada en el medio de su cama al estilo indio con la mirada perdida en algún sector de una de las paredes y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella le saludó. Lo mismo sucedió cuando pidió –muy cortésmente- si podía moverse de la cama y sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su tocador. Pero no dudó en reaccionar cuando la estilista y su ayudante se acercaron para tocar su cabello.

No entendía la actitud de la joven heredera del señor Charles Swan. Cualquier chica de su edad estaría encantada de recibir la visita de la mejor estilista de la ciudad –modestia aparte-¿por qué ella no podía ser tan fácil de llevar como el resto de la población femenina del mundo entero?

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"¡Señor Swan!" exclamó asustada la estilista. Bella entornó los ojos.

"¿Qué eran todos esos gritos, Isabella?"

"Quiere recoger mi pelo con todas esas pinzas asesinas que tiene" Apuntó acusadoramente hacia la mujer "¡Y yo no voy a permitir eso!" Charles, no en su mejor humor, suspiró pesadamente.

"No compliques las cosas, Isabella. Vas a dejar que lo recojan si o si."

"¿Por qué haría eso? ¿huh?" Cuestionó desafiante. Su padre la miró fijamente y luego salió en dirección al pasillo.

Bella no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, Charles regresó al cuarto con una caja rectangular en sus manos y se la extendió a Bella. Ella la tomó.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ábrela" la mirada inquisitiva de Bella pasó desde su padre hasta la caja de terciopelo negro que yacía en sus manos. Los segundos pasaban y la intriga, mas el fuerte golpetear de las suelas de los zapatos de Charles contra el suelo pudieron contra Bella.

Predispuesta a rechazar lo que sea que en esa caja estuviera, la abrió. Inmensa fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que esa caja contenía, era la cosa más delicada y hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Y no era la primera vez que la veía.

{…}

_Esa noche la mansión lucia hermosa. La decoración en tonos pasteles le parecía más exquisita que nunca y Bella moría de ganas de que la velada comenzara pronto. _

_Su madre le había dicho que los invitados comenzarían a llegar alrededor de la ocho de la noche por lo que a las siete y media en punto debía estar en el vestíbulo con ella para poder recibir a toda la gente, los tres en familia, como los grandes anfitriones que acostumbraban a ser los Swan._

_La idea de usar un vestido no le agradaba por completo, creía que a sus nueve años, todavía no era tiempo para lucir tan elegante como su madre lucía. Esta se había caracterizado por lucir impecablemente bella; con los mejores vestidos y su delicado caminar –que cualquier bailarina envidiaría- sin duda, Renée era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad._

'Además de la mejor mamá del mundo_', solía agregar siempre la pequeña Isabella._

_El sonido de tacones en los peldaños de mármol sacó de su trance a la niña y con pasos acelerados salió de su habitación para reunirse en el altillo de las escaleras con su madre. Lo que vio la dejó tremendamente impresionada._

_Si hace unos cuantos instantes había descrito a su madre como elegante, bella, delicada, lo que ahora veía quedaba fuera de cualquiera de esos parámetros._

_La joven Renee llevaba puesto un vestido largo de seda ceñido al cuerpo, en un tono azul_Gulf _Coast__en contraste con el blanco de su piel, mas unos pendientes y un collar de oro con diamantes de un color casi idéntico al del vestido. Pero lo mas impresionante sin duda era la forma en que su cabello estaba curvado en alto, adornado con un broche de oro puro y antiguo, con gemas azulinas incrustadas en plata rodeando a una gloriosa mariposa y colgando del palillo que ataba el cabello. Sin duda, el broche más hermoso que vería en su vida._

{…}

El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Bella y el de la estilista también, que con ojos maravillados recorrió la pieza de oro de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado. Si Isabella Swan no quería usar aquél esplendoroso broche ella con gusto lo recibiría como pago, sin siquiera rechistar. Claramente la forma tan materialista con que vio el fino broche no tenía nada que ver con la forma casi religiosa con que Bella observaba lo que entre tus manos estaba.

"Es tuyo."

"¿Qué?" Dijo forzosamente, su voz se oía como si la estuviesen ahorcando.

"Que es tuyo, Isabella." Repitió.

"P-pero-"

"Renée hubiese estado feliz de verte usando su broche."

"No… no puedo usarlo."

"Isabella…"

"No. ¿Por qué ahora?" agachó la mirada hasta el broche. Un rayo de sol hizo brillar una de las gemas. Bella torció la boca.

Charles miró a su costado, donde estilista y ayudante miraban muy interesadas la escena que se desarrollaba frente sus ojos. Un solo movimiento de cabeza suyo las hizo dejar la habitación, de mala gana. El hombre se aseguró de que el par de mujeres bajara hasta el primer piso y luego cerró la puerta de la recámara asegurándose de dejar pasado el seguro. Se paseó de punta a punta por el cuarto hasta hallar las palabras que buscaba para decir.

"Porque tu madre quería que lo usases cuando este tiempo llegara." Las crípticas palabras no hicieron sentido en la cabeza de la muchacha.

"¿Este tiempo?" inquirió "¿a que te refieres?"

Por acto reflejo, Charles se rascó la nuca y aclaró su garganta.

_Está nervioso, está a punto de decir algo que no me agradará o que es importante_. Pensó ella inmediatamente utilizando todo su potencial analítico.

"Tu madre siempre soñó con verte crecer como la preciosa joven que _eres _ahora. Todos los días fantaseaba con lo hermoso que sería verte luciendo como todo una mujer, de lo bello que sería verte enamorada…" Charles hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Bella se agitó nerviosa a causa de las palabras. "En resumidas cuentas, ella quería verte feliz y en uno de sus días de pensar y pensar, decidió que cuando crecieras, tu podrías tener su broche, el que era sumamente preciado para ella porque simbolizaba el termino de una etapa y el inicio de otra." Aclaró su garganta "por lo de la mariposa tallada, supongo."

Charles aguardó para oír las impresiones de Bella pero nada vino de su boca. En cambio la duda se esparció por todo el rostro.

_Debes ser amable, hombre. Dale seguridad._

"Bella, sé que quizás debí dártelo para tus dieciséis pero ya que tu no quisiste celebrarlos… ahora es el tiempo de que el deseo de tu madre sea cumplido. Ese broche fue un regalo de tu abuela a tu madre, hecho especialmente para ella, y sería, eh… significativo que tu no lo rechazaras. Además, los hombres, quienes solemos ser mas estimulados por la vista que por otros sentidos" meneó la cabeza "al contrario de las mujeres que son mas… ah-sentimentales."

El impacto de las palabras recién dichas por Charles, -sin contar el comentario sobre 'los hombres', por supuesto- fue enorme. No porque el nunca dijera ese tipo de cosas –ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su falta de sensibilidad- sino porque el recordaba los deseos de Renée y _quería_ volverlos realidad, aun cuando ella ya no estaba allí.

Bella cerró los ojos, sin dejar que los sentimientos afloraran por las ventanas de su alma y tragó duro. Con decisión, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró fijamente a su padre.

_Ella vale el sacrificio…_

"Entonces, muchas gracias."

_Y que todo lo que necesite ser hecho, se haga._

**OoOoO**

Las gemas azules que colgaban del broche de oro que ataba su cabello resplandecían ante los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las pálidas cortinas de la habitación.

Sus dedos, trazaban con extrema lentitud sus rosados pómulos, mientras su inexpresivo mirar se fijaba en la imagen que el espejo se reflejaba.

¿Quién era la muchacha que en frente suyo estaba?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su apagado rostro al no reconocer su propio reflejo.

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué?

Falta de vida, permanecía sentada en frente de la que suponía ser su reflexión, capturada por el no poder encontrarse a si misma dentro de la silueta dibujada en el cristal.

Separando despacio sus labios, inhalando aire en el intertanto, dejó caer la mano que antes posaba en su cara y la descansó junto a la otra, sobre la delicada tela de su vestido de fiesta mientras el nudo en su garganta crecía, haciéndole casi imposible el simple hecho de respirar.

No iba a llorar.

Aquella lágrima que segundos atrás se había escapado de su ojo derecho, sería la única que derramaría. Esa sería su promesa y la chica del espejo era su testigo.

_Llorar es asunto de débiles. _Susurró mentalmente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener los deseos de purgar su pena llorando. Un delicado suspiró abandonó su cuerpo al abrir los ojos y probar que había logrado contenerse una vez mas.

Pudo ver como las comisuras de sus labios, en un pobre intento de sonreír, se curvaban débilmente.

¿Sonreír? ¿Por qué iba a sonreír? Tal cosa no tenía razón de ser, al igual que el costoso vestido que había sido forzada a usar.

Se removió incómoda al recordar lo desagradable que había sido el momento en que una mujer ingresó a su recámara, ordenándole quitarse esa 'burla a la moda' que ella solía llamar ropa, y tomar rápidamente un baño para que después la ayudase con su traje.

¿Burla a la moda? ¿Qué había de malo con su ropa?

Frunció sus labios en una delgada línea al volver a poner su atención en su reflejo, principalmente en el vestido.

Un vestido.

¡Eso si era una burla! Una burla a su identidad, a su manera de ser. Pero… ¿Qué eran una camiseta oscura, un par de jeans y unas zapatillas ante un vestido hecho por un diseñador europeo especialmente para ti? Nada, según la extraña mujer que, ahora recordaba, tenía un acento italiano muy marcado.

El _toc-toc_ de una puerta siendo golpeada la volvió al presente y con amargura, se percató que el sonido proveía de su puerta.

"¿Isabella?" oyó a la voz de su padre llamarle.

"Aquí." Respondió, su lengua agitándose dentro de su boca por las ansias de decir algo grosero.

"_Ya es hora_."

El estómago de Bella se retorció ante esas tres palabras, que tenían apariencia de sentencia apocalíptica.

_Ya es hora. _Repitió en su fuero interno, finalmente percatándose de que no era una pesadilla, sino la realidad. Su realidad. Si. Ya era hora y a medida que lo aceptaba su mandíbula se tensaba más y más, sus dientes fuertemente presionándose los unos contra los otros.

Levantó el mentón y con lentitud se puso en pie, tomando entre sus manos los bordes del largo y elegante vestido, para no caer. Un mechón de cabello castaño resbaló por su frente, cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus chocolatados y tristes ojos, el único rastro de que bajo ese cúmulo de caras telas y maquillaje, existía una persona completamente diferente a lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta de salida del cuarto y dando el último vistazo a la chica en el espejo –no a ella-, abandonó la habitación, insegura, luciendo como la hermosa y feliz mujer que no era.

**OoOoO**

El trayecto hasta la bahía de Seattle estuvo inesperadamente llenó por un solemne mutismo, mutismo que ayudó de sobremanera a Bella a poder componerse y tomar las fuerzas para lo que sucedería apenas descendiera del Cadillac negro de su padre.

_¡Esto no está bien!_ Chillaba incansablemente la voz de su conciencia como si ella no lo supiera.

_¿Dónde dejaste todos tus ideales? ¿Tu coherencia?_

¿No era ella la que había dicho que no se dejaría manejar _otra vez_ por las manos de su calculador padre? ¿No era ella también la que odiaba el ser inconsecuente? ¿Entonces por qué ahora se veía a si misma, haciendo lo que detestaba?

_Su madre._

Si bien, ella –Renée- siempre había inculcado en Bella el luchar por sus sueños, y conocía la aversión de su hija por la moda, Bella entendía a la perfección que su madre hubiese deseado verla en un evento de categoría luciendo la herencia genética que le había entregado a su pequeña. Y contra los deseos de su madre siendo cumplidos había absolutamente nada que Bella pudiese hacer.

Y también estaba ese broche…

¿Cómo rechazar usarlo sabiendo que había pertenecido a la mujer más bondadosa y paciente del mundo y que de esta estar viva hubiese sido muy feliz de verla luciéndolo en la inauguración que no está demás decir, parece ser algo sumamente importante para la familia Swan completa?

Definitivamente no había posibilidad de negarse. Este era el tipo de situaciones en que te encuentras entra la espada y la pared.

No obstante, solo hasta cierto punto.

Bella podía soportar una noche de suplicio con su padre –más que mal, ya había soportado todo una vida con él, una noche más, una noche menos, no hacía la gran diferencia- pero lo que no tranzaría por nada, era su derecho a escoger con quién relacionarse y demostrar sus genuinas emociones.

¿Por qué sonreír cuando no lo sientes?

¿Por qué fingir interés en una charla cuando no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que te hablan?

Y finalmente pero no menos importante, ¿por qué seguir el juego de Charles Swan y tratar de sociabilizar con Edward 'buen partido' Cullen, que cabe mencionar, Bella nunca llegó a conocer en su vida?

"¿Señorita Swan?"

"¿Hmmm?" Buscó el origen de la voz y con vergüenza desvió la mirada del chofer, quién hace bastante tiempo esperaba por ella con la mano estirada en su dirección para ayudarle a bajar, mientras Charles aguardaba impaciente, alejado unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la galería de artes.

"Lo siento" dijo tomando la mano del hombre sin olvidar coger los bordes de su vestido antes de descender del auto, con nuevos aires para enfrentar lo que sería su reto personal.

"Ya la gran mayoría de los invitados están dentro del recinto." Informó Charles luego de que el chofer se marchase con el auto hasta el estacionamiento. "Vas a causar una gran impresión en ellos"

_Seguro que si, pensó Bella,_riendo internamente.

"Luces estupenda, tal como debe lucir una persona de nuestro status." Agregó después su padre, provocando en ella unas fuertes ganas de regalar una bofetada.

_Me preguntó a quién_. Habló mordazmente su consciencia.

Luego de eso le costó volver su atención al tema para poder decir algo. Pensaba en que contestar cuando Charles le ofreció su brazo.

Así juntos, cruzaron las puertas de vidrio giratorias, siendo recibidos al instante por un elegante hombre vestido de frac, el que luego de darles la bienvenida, tomó sus abrigos y les deseó una encantadora velada.

"Prepárate una gran noche, Isabella. Espero que te diviertas." Deseó sinceramente Charles. Cuando se internaban en la galería. Bella dudó unos minutos pero sin embargo habló.

"Oh, no te preocupes… _lo haré_."

¿Cuánto había de cierto en sus palabras? ¿Debía temer por la manera en que la frase abandonó sus labios? ¿Haría ella una escena?

Esperaba que no, de lo contrario todo lo que había planeado no acabaría como terminaba en su cabeza.

**OoOoO**

El ritmo del jazz era ciertamente un gran aliciente para Bella si de calmarse de trataba. Si bien, de buenas a primeras, su apariencia no era la de una chica que disfrutara de otro tipo de música que no sea hip-hop o rock, Bella era experta en música, por lo tanto, muy selectiva en las piezas musicales que en realidad disfrutaba. Y eso no incluía a la música que se escucha en un club nocturno o mientras juegas basketball con tus amigos.

Entre sus canciones favoritas podía diferenciarse una gran gama de estilos desde el Indie, rock alternativo, hasta un tan opuesto jazz o blue e incluso música clásica. Claro que aquellos gustos eran materia desconocida para la gente que no la conocía en verdad –las que eran básicamente todos- o que haya husmeado en su reproductor de música, cosa que era poco probable ya que este aparato permanecía siempre bajo su atención.

La relajante melodía la llevó a otros tiempos, días en los que se sentía feliz _y_…

Meneó la cabeza ante el súbito bombardeo de recuerdos llevado a cabo por su cerebro, tratando de despejar su mente.

Un camarero pasó por uno de sus costados con una redonda bandeja plateada, sobre ella una serie de copas. Bella no dudó en llamar la atención del hombre para luego tomar una de las copas y beber un poco del contenido de esta.

Champagne. No era algo que acostumbrase a beber o que disfrutase demasiado pero era lo que tenía por el momento.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las últimas gotas del líquido recorrieran su garganta y suspiró con cansancio al abrir los ojos y ver a su padre acercándose.

"¿Qué quieres?" Cuestionó defensivamente dejando la copa en el marco de la ventana más cercana. Charles fingió no oír.

"¿Disfrutas de la exposición?"

"¿Es en serio?" habló incrédula, su padre apretó la base de su copa de champagne medio llena.

"Isabella…" Charles observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo, sabía que era factible que Isabella hiciera un escándalo si el hacía o decía algo que no fuese de su agrado y si eso pasaba, el y su hija serían la portada de todas las revistas de prensa amarillista el día siguiente, hecho que no ayudaba demasiado a su intachable figura.

Bella, siendo tan observadora como siempre, se percató del nerviosismo de Charles. Una sonrisa cursó sus labios.

"La gente parece muy interesada en lo que hablamos, _padre_. ¿Quizás, debería elevar un poco mi tono de voz…?" Swan volvió su vista a la muchacha alarmado. No debería haberse puesto en evidencia, olvidaba lo perspicaz que ella podía ser.

"Isabella, no-" Bella rió con arrogancia.

"¡Qué fácil es manejarte, Charlie!"

Las palabras dichas por Bella cayeron sobre Charles, causando sentimientos encontrados en él.

Había estado cerca… mucho.

Bella aprovechó el instante de silencio para lanzar un par de miradas de advertencia a su alrededor para no ser llamada a algún grupo a hacer 'vida social' como había dicho repetidas veces su padre aquella noche y se internó por uno de los pasillos, caminando sin prisa, observando a los presentes, que cada vez que le veían pasar le miraban con ojos intrigados y maravillados, a los que la heredera de Charles Swan respondía con un gesto de falsa felicidad, enmascaradamente condescendiente, igual o mas arrogante que su padre.

En su andar, Bella se encontró con gratas sorpresas artísticas. Definitivamente la exposición era grandiosa, no podía negarlo, pero, eso no quería decir que su padre tenía que saber lo que ella creía. No le daría en el gusto al decirle lo mucho que le gustaba la exposición. Le conocía muy bien como para saber que eso no era algo favorable de decir; seguramente luego pensaría que ella había cambiado de opinión respecto a vestir finamente y sociabilizar con las grandes figuras del país, lo que ciertamente era una blasfemia según el punto de vista de la joven mujer. Su gusto por el arte y la alta costura no iban de la mano.

Y hablando de alta costura…

"¡Maldición!"

Notoriamente, sus pies ya no soportaban un segundo más sobre esos stilettos. Ni siquiera sabía como había cedido para usarlos o como había logrado soportar tanto tiempo literalmente montada en ellos. Es más, no entendía como era que Katy Perry y todas sus California Gurls **(1)** podían andar con un par de esos ¡caminando por la arena!

Así que por el dolor acumulado en sus pies no dudó un segundo en quitarse los zapatos quedando felizmente descalza. Un suave siseó dejó sus labios al momento en que sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío suelo, pero muy pronto –para su satisfacción- la molesta sensación fue reemplazada por el alivio de estar descalza.

Suspirando cansada y dando una vista general a su alrededor, se percató que a unos cinco metros a su derecha se encontraba una puerta de cristal con marco de madera fina que daba a un discreto balcón con vista al océano. La tentación de obtener una mirada de la pasividad nocturna de aquella masa de agua, sumada a los deseos de poder estar por fin sola y aislarse de ese mundo al que ella no pertenecía, hicieron de las suyas y casi sin darse cuenta se vio cruzando el umbral de la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con el océano y la luna.

El astro se hallaba en su punto más alto, iluminando un cielo parcialmente poblado de nubes, las mismas nubes que mas temprano habían estado cargadas de gotas de lluvia, las mismas que ahora parecían inofensivas. El océano se mecía suavemente, dibujando en su superficie la figura del plateado satélite natural de la tierra, mientras que mas allá, a la izquierda, se veían diminutos puntos de diferentes colores: las luces del otro lado de la ciudad. El lado en el que preferiría estar de no se porque la vista era demasiado hermosa en ese minuto como para marcharse.

Le parecía insólito que el lugar estuviese solo. A pesar de que la noche no era la mas clara, la luz de la luna, con sus rayos de plata, eran suficientes para indicar a Bella hasta donde podía acercarse sin caer por el precipicio. Estaba acostumbraba a ser trágica, si, no obstante, el morir no estaba entre sus planes esa noche.

La apacible melodía que provenía del interior de la galería llamó la atención de Bella. Se asombró bastante al escuchar la letra y sentir el gran parecido con lo que ella tendía a pensar cada ciertos periodos de tiempo. Le asombraba también que tocasen una canción así de triste en una exposición.

¿Sería ella la única que se preocupaba por eso? Quizás el resto de las personas no notaba la diferencia entre una canción y otra. Quizás.

Dentro de esos tantos 'quizás' e 'y que si…' hubo un momento en que perdió la línea de sus pensamientos y les dio rienda suelta, lo que hace mucho no hacía. ¿Por qué? Obviamente había una razón. Demasiado tarde la recordó.

**OoOoO**

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta había un curioso chico de no más de _veintitantos_.

Hace alrededor de un minuto, cansado de todo el rumor al interior de la galería, se había internado por uno de los pasillos, el que le había llevado hasta el secreto balcón.

Al principio, al ver que este estaba ocupado por una persona, quiso voltearse y marchar, pero rápidamente cambió de idea al observar detenidamente la silueta apoyada contra los barandales de piedra.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que causó su curiosidad? No lo tenía claro.

Quizá, la manera en que su perfil se desdibujaba iluminado por la tenue luz de luna. Quizá era la forma en que su cabello estaba no del todo recogido, dejando algunos mechones libres para volar con la brisa oceánica. O era tal vez el modo en que su pálida piel brillaba y lo delicada que parecía ser.

No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no se movería de allí.

En un vano intento de acercamiento sigiloso, se deslizó, pero arrastró con uno de sus pies un pequeño masetero que estaba a uno de sus costados, provocando un tenue ruido que muy probablemente no hubiese significado mucho, pero fue suficiente para perturbar la tranquilidad en la que se hallaba sumida la joven. Dio un fuerte respingo y el muchacho por un minuto pensó que no había sido buena idea el molestar a la extraña, pensamiento que fue tirado al rincón más solitario de su mente al ver completo el rostro de ella.

**OoOoO**

De inmediato Bella se volteó para averiguar la fuente de su perturbación. Enorme fue la sorpresa cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con dos ojos en la tenue luz de la luna que le observaban con intriga y ¿fascinación? Bella no supo descifrar.

Debió apartar su mirada, lo supo desde la primera micra de segundo, sin embargo, esa mirada era tan poderosa que le costó gran trabajo quitar la propia para inspeccionar de quién se trataba.

El chico calzaba zapatos impecablemente negros y brillantes, pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca doblada a la altura de los codos en cada brazo y desabotonada en los primeros dos botones, junto a una desordenada corbata en el mismo tono del pantalón y saco, que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. En su mano derecha, llevaba una copa casi vacía. Su vista –la de ella- ascendió un poco más para volver a encontrarse con los mismos ojos de antes, una nariz recta, labios perfectamente llenos, además de un cabello muy particular sin orden coherente.

¿De que color era? Más tarde con la ayuda de un poco mas de luz lo decidiría.

_¿Más tarde?_ ¿Que se suponía que significaba 'mas tarde' para ella en ese momento?

Repentinamente, la música cambió por una canción bastante conocida y por sobre todo romántica, sacando a ambos de sus mutuos análisis.

Con vergüenza, Isabella corrió la vista hasta sus manos, que se encontraban unidas a la altura de su estómago. Actitud que no distó excesivamente de la del muchacho del cabello desordenado.

Avergonzado por haberse puesto en evidencia, agachó la mirada y aclaró su garganta, buscando su perdida voz.

"Yo…" Comenzaron al unísono, haciendo de la situación algo mayormente incómodo.

"Lo siento, no debí… uh… molestarte. Discúlpame." Fue capaz de articular él, después de por fin, sentir su voz firme como siempre.

"Descuida, no ha sido nada."

_¡¿No ha sido nada? ¿Dónde conseguiste esa frase barata? ¡Obviamente no debía molestarte!_Le reclamó su mente.

Bella se sintió como una estúpida jovencita. Siempre se había manejado con superioridad frente al sexo opuesto, siempre era ella quién establecía los límites de las relaciones que establecía con ellos. Ella era quién decidía cuando _si _o cuando _no_. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

_Porque el es potencialmente atractivo, casi uno de los dioses helenos que te encanta tanto estudiar en tu tiempo libre,_respondió de inmediato una segunda voz interna, la que claramente no era su mente, sino algo mucho mas estúpido: el corazón.

_¿El corazón? ¿De verdad?_ _Gah._

Unas ganas enormes de estrellar su frente contra uno de los muros de piedra, le atacaron.

Él, asintió sintiéndose un poco aliviado, pasó por el costado de Bella para dejar su copa y saco apoyados en el barandal y posteriormente extendió su mano derecha hasta ella. Anonadada, Bella frunció el ceño mirándole fijamente a él primero, y después a la mano como si fuese la imagen del virus VIH a gran escala. Él acercó un poco mas su mano hasta ella y con los ojos le incentivó a tomarla. Sin saber por qué –aun con la idea del VIH en la cabeza- Isabella así lo hizo. Entonces, con sumo respeto, aproximó él sus labios hasta el dorso de la mano de Bella y depositó allí sutil beso, nunca apartando su vista de la de ella.

Asombrada por tal acto de caballerosidad –vagamente visto en los chicos que ella solía frecuentar- sus mejillas se tiñeron del mas exquisito tono rosa, hecho que no pasó por alto para el chico, quién sonrió torcidamente.

"Un gusto conocerte…"

"Bella" soltó su boca casi sin su permiso. Él sonrió y repitió:

"_Bella_." Movió la cabeza todavía sonriendo "¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre en italiano, Bella?"

Curiosa, Bella negó. Nunca se había preocupado de saber el origen de su nombre.

"Hermosa" Contestó sin quitar ni un segundo sus ojos de los chocolatados ojos de Bella.

Como nunca, las palabras de un desconocido, surtieron efecto en Isabella causando que los cortos cabellos de su nuca se ericen, simplemente por una nimiedad como ser, el significado de su nombre. Se sintió nerviosa.

¿Qué había de especial en el para que ella llegara a estar así? ¿Por qué parecía que su voz acariciaba su nombre al hablar?

_No, no, no. _

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza alejando su mano de la de él y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

_Firme, falta de emociones, nunca afectada, Isabella. Así debes lucir._Repitió su mantra, prometiendo meditar en su actuar al irse del recinto.

"Pues… que bien. Al fin sé en que pensaban mis padres cuando me bautizaron, notoriamente me dieron el nombre equivocado." Respondió dándose la vuelta, perdiendo nuevamente su mirada en la oscuridad de las aguas.

Unas inmensas ganas de rebatir lo dicho por Bella llenaron al chico, pero por la forma en que había hablado –tan fría e indiferente- prefirió guardar silencio y repetir sus movimientos y tratar de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de ella.

_¿Por qué te comportas como si estuvieras interesado, huh? ¡Vete! No ha preguntado tu nombre, no le interesas, ¿por qué te quedas ahí parado? Eres un idiota, mírala. Seguramente se cree mejor que tú. ¡Imagínalo! Ah, pero si supiera quién eres, seguramente estaría colgando en tus manos, ¿no? Todas son así, es por eso que te aburren…_

La cabeza de él giraba en torno a millares de palabras que se agolpaban, saturándole.

Observó de reojo a Bella preguntándose si algo parecido sucedía con ella. Nada de eso aparentaba ocurrir, en cambio su cara permanecía en blanco, falta de cualquier emoción.

_¡Ah! Ya lo sé, es esa táctica… quiere parecer interesante. Muy de la vieja escuela puedo decir, pero todavía efectiva en el común de los hombres. Oh, pero con nosotros no funcionará ¿correcto? ¡Vamos, vete ya!_

"_Bella_" Nada "_Bella_" Nada aún.

Él bufó descansando su codo derecho en el barandal y en su palma, su barbilla.

¿Por qué no le miraba?

Su ego estaba haciendo estragos dentro de él. No era un gran mujeriego pero desde pequeño había tenido un efecto especial sobre las mujeres, ¿por qué ahora este no actuaba con su magia?

Bella se estremeció gracias a la brisa marina nocturna reinante. Él, en un rápido movimiento tomó su saco y lo pasó por encima de sus hombros, sin siquiera tocar la tela de su vestido.

Isabella dio el segundo respingo de la noche y molesta se volteó a verle.

"¿Qué…?"

"Te estás congelando" Explicó con simpleza, apenas encogiéndose de hombros. Bella retiró el saco que la cubría y lo arrojó al rostro del muchacho.

"Nadie se ha muerto por un poco de viento. No lo necesito."

"Bella, por favor, acéptalo." Ella negó. Él bufó. "¿tienes dentro algún abrigo que pueda protegerte del frío? Podría ir a buscarlo…"

Bella arrugó el ceño.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quiero que hagas nada por mí. Estoy bien así. _Sola_" se encargó de recalcar su última palabra antes de volver a voltearse.

Ya se estaba hartando de tanta caballerosidad, ¿por qué no podía ser un poco mas descuidado como los chicos con los que practicaba basketball? Emmett, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué era tan caballeroso con ella?

_Ugh._

"Bella" oyó que le decía él, a sus espaldas.

_Oh, aquí vas otra vez…_

"¡Qué…!"

_Oh… mierda._

No un buen momento para voltearse. Porque él estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado como para colisionar con él. Ante tal proximidad, los dos pares de ojos se perdieron el uno en el otro. Esmeraldas perdidas entre un espeso y amargo chocolate, algo así como dos pecados capitales uniéndose el uno con el otro provocando un enorme caos. La distancia era tan remota que ambos podían sentir sus alientos rozar en sus rostros.

Bella consumida por el momento, trató de decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales fallaron y su boca se abrió en vano debido al reciente descubrimiento hecho.

_Verdes… tan intensos, tan profundos, sus ojos… ¡Reacciona Isabella Marie!_Chilló su mente en descontrol, inútilmente.

Inconscientemente, atraídos por la profundidad del mirar de cada uno, se acercaron un poco más, él embriagado con el la esencia de fresas, fresias y sol de verano y ella… por una extraña mezcla de ámbar, rocío de mañana primaveral, especias, lluvia y una pizca de menta con perfume masculino.

Si, ella era muy buena definiendo esencias y sin duda ese era un olor misterioso y muy atrayente.

Casi al rozar sus narices Bella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Avergonzada de si misma, retrocedió todo lo que pudo y se maldijo a si misma. Edward por su lado se quedó allí congelado sin saber que decir o hacer.

_Vamos, ¡di algo! Cualquier cosa. _

"Bell-"

"No."

"Pero…"

"¡Oh, Isabella, aquí estás! te quiero presentar al padre de… ¿Edward?" Muy rápidamente, el chico se volteó.

"¿Hijo?"

"¿Papá? ¿Señor Swan?"

_¿Huh?_

"¡Edward! Pero que gran coincidencia. Justamente estábamos en búsqueda de Isabella pero tu ya le haz encontrado, ¿no es esto maravilloso, Carlisle?" Exclamó Charles, mirando a su interpelado.

"Así es." Sonrió precavidamente el nombrado. Algo andaba mal con Edward.

"¿U-ustedes se conocen?" Habló Isabella por primera vez, después de un largo rato tratando de encontrar su voz.

Edward la observó y rápidamente desvió su mirada.

_Oh-oh._

Al percatarse de su todavía cercana posición con Bella –o Isabella, ahora que sabía- Edward dio unos pasos al costado para tomar su saco, ponérselo y arreglar el nudo de su corbata.

"Por supuesto, querida." Respondió un sonriente Charlie. "¿No te lo ha dicho ya Edward?" Isabella sin entender el asunto arrugó el ceño y avanzó hasta su padre.

"No. ¿Debería saber dónde está ese tal Edward?" Cuestionó en completa confusión. Charles soltó una carcajada.

"Tan ingenua" Murmuró divertido mas para si mismo que para el resto de los presentes. Luego contestó, posando su mirada en el muchacho sin nombre con que Bella había estado charlando "¿Le dices tu o le digo yo, Edward?"

Entonces todas las piezas encajaron en el puzzle de Bella.

_Edward, Edward Cullen._

"¡¿Tú eres Edward Cullen?"

Él asintió tímidamente bajo la asesina mirada de Isabella.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Reclamó.

"¿Por qué no preguntaste?"Devolvió sintiéndose ofendido por el tono que ella estaba utilizando.

"¿Qué no lo sabías?" interrumpió Swan, solo haciendo sentir a Bella, doblemente estúpida.

**(1) **Hace referencia a la canción de Katy Perry titulada justamente California Gurls. Específicamente se refiere a la línea: "_We get sand in our stilettos_".

…

**Notas del Autor:** La canción que comenzó a sonar luego de la "inspección" de Bella a Edward es Strangers in The Night interpretada por Frank Sinatra. Un clásico.

Los links de las imágenes del vestido de Bella, el broche y el Cadillac de Charles, están en mi Profile/Perfil. Recuerden de siempre estar pasando por ahí por si quieren saber un poco mas de la historia. A veces las descripciones son demasiado pobres y, seamos realistas, las imágenes muchas veces valen mas que mil palabras (si, estoy usando una frase cliché pero, ¡es cierto!)

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que comentaron. Sé por una amiga cercana que FanFiction ha estado poniendo algunos problemas con los reviews. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que re-publiqué la novela; ahora cuando las personas que la leían desde antes quieren comentar la edición, ya no pueden porque ya comentaron el capítulo. Que injusticia. De todas formas, siempre los PM son bienvenidos y contestados oportunamente, mis queridas.

Sigo con mi desvergonzada promoción. Soy Beta Reader y sigo aceptando peticiones por el momento, así es que si quieres ayuda u opiniones de terceros en tus escritos, me encantaría ser quién opine y ayude en alguna forma posible a mis lectoras. ¡Hasta el próximo lunes!

* * *

**-LifeOnShuffle.**


	5. Wine and coincidence

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo.**

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010.**

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV:**

**Wine and coincidence**

"_I like coincidences. They make me wonder about destiny, and whether free will is an illusion or just a matter of perspective. They let me speculate on the idea of some master plan that, from time to time, we're allowed to see out of the corner of our eye." –Chuck Sigars_

"¿Otra copa?" Preguntó el camarero.

"Si, por favor." Sonrió ella con falsedad.

"En seguida."

Ido el camarero, Bella volvió a posar su mirada en sus brazos cruzados en torno a ella, tal como habían estado las últimas dos horas.

Dos horas.

Dos. Malditas. Horas.

Ni siquiera sabía como soportaba tanto tiempo.

Concluida la exposición, a Charles no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que invitar a su 'círculo cercano' a uno de los exclusivos restaurantes que descansaban en la bahía de Seattle. Por supuesto, Bella hizo lo posible por saltarse ese encuentro pero no ganó nada más que la impotencia de ser callada por su padre.

_Humph._

El mesero regresó con una nueva botella de vino y llenó la copa de Bella por cuarta vez.

"Gracias" murmuró ella mirando distraída como la silueta del camarero se perdía entre la gente.

Charles llevaba alrededor de una hora platicando animadamente alrededor de la mesa con un grupo de hombres sumamente distinguidos, entre los cuales figuraba el simpático Carlisle Cullen.

Sí, el padre de…

_Ugh._

No había manera de poder evitarlo. Simplemente desde el minuto en que oyó su nombre por primera vez, ese chico no había hecho otra cosa sino hacer de su vida algo mucho peor de lo que ya era. Por lo que no se le había hecho muy difícil el odiarlo.

¡Si hasta el oír su nombre le era molesto!

No sea Bella malinterpretada, su problema no era con el nombre en sí, ¡al contrario! le parecía un nombre bastante lindo y original para la época, pero, ya que no podía eludir la imagen del muchacho en su cabeza con tan solo oír el nombre...

"Isabella"

"¿Eh?" _Oh_. Charles, ¿en que momento se había aproximado hasta su esquina de la mesa?

"¿Te sientes bien?" Bella alzó una ceja.

_Enserio._

"No me mires así, Isabella. No luces a gusto y sólo trataba de averiguar como te sentías, ¡me estaba preocupando por ti, Dios Santo!"

"¿Y esperas que te de un premio por eso?" Charles chocó los dientes. ¿Por qué Isabella no podía ser fácil de llevar? Observó como su hija terminaba una copa de vino. ¿Qué no hace dos minutos la copa estaba medio llena?

"Otra copa, por favor." Pidió Bella para el disgusto de su padre. No es que el vino fuera la gran cosa, bueno si, había algunos grandiosos, pero no era el tipo de bebida que ella estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero el vino era perfectamente válido cuando sabías que no te sería permitido pedir whisky. O vodka.

_Charlie y sus apariencias._

"Isabella, ¿no sería mejor que…?"

"Cállate ¿si?"

El padre miró aprensivamente a su hija, tratando de morderse la lengua. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si le decía algo al respecto ella seguramente reaccionaría y haría algo para hacerle quedar en vergüenza en frente de la poca pero importantísima gente que le rodeaba. Así que prefirió fingir que nada ocurría y volvió a su antiguo asiento, donde el resto de los hombres de elegante parecer, le esperaban.

Más tarde se ocuparía de Isabella. Confiaba en que le quedaba un poco de dignidad y no se dejaría cargar embriagada hasta el coche, ¿cierto? Porque el no la cargaría de todas formas.

Sintiéndose liberada de su padre, Bella volvió su vista a la mesa, en donde reposaba aún su plato tal cual como lo habían traído desde la cocina. El platillo en sí no era desagradable, pero después de los sucesos ocurridos en la exposición ni ganas de comer le quedaban.

Una noche desagradable, se tornó semi-agradable, luego desagradable otra vez y finalmente… peor.

¡Ah! Pero si no fuera por su torpeza… No. Suficiente de tratar de depositar toda la culpa en ella. Eso no ayudaba ahora.

Suspiró y acercó hasta su boca la copa de vino y probó un poco. Ya se estaba cansando del sabor pero sino bebía, ¿en que otra cosa mantendría su atención?

Aún bebiendo de su copa levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes observándola intensamente al otro lado de la mesa. Bella quitó la copa de sus labios y la dejó en la mesa sin despegar ni un minuto la mirada de la de _Edward_.

Hasta que por fin podía decir su nombre. Bueno, si hacerlo mentalmente contaba.

Edward movió el cuello de su camisa y soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata mientras seguía con la batalla de miradas que había comenzado con la temperamental muchacha que había conocido hace un par de horas.

Había algo en ella que le hacía sentir tentado a conocerla. Era tan misteriosa su forma de hablar, de mirar, de ser, que en el momento en que supo que esa era la Isabella Swan de quién tanto y a la vez nada le habían hablado, no dudó en proponerse el conocerla profundamente y el hecho de que ella pareciera ser tremendamente vehemente, rebelde y testaruda –todo esto lo había podido constatar en la manera con que miraba a su padre mientras este hablaba, o con un ejemplo mas cercano, como le había trato a él mismo- solo hacía las cosas más interesantes. Algo dentro suyo le decía que toda esa rigidez al hablar con el resto, ese aire de 'nada me interesa ni me afecta' no eran más que métodos de defensa. Pero… ¿de qué querría defenderse una chica _increíblemente bella_ y poderosa?

Su ego –el que había sido herido recientemente- protestó al percatarse de cómo había catalogado a Isabella.

_¿Increíblemente bella? ¿Puedes decir eso aún después de cómo te trató? Vaya, si eres un pequeño masoquista, Cullen._

Ignorando las palabras provenientes de su interior –negando para despejar su cabeza- volvió a poner su vista en Bella, quien nuevamente hablaba con el camarero. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Miró por ultima vez a Isabella, quién providencialmente no prestaba en lo mas mínimo atención a sus movimientos –demasiado interesada en el diseño del mantel- y esperó pacientemente a que el camarero acabara de tomar la orden de la mesa contigua, fuera hasta la cocina, entregara los platillos pedidos y pasara por su costado para llamar su atención.

"¿Si, señor? ¿Desea algo en particular?" Edward negó. Pero el chico continuó "Entregaré esta botella de vino y regreso enseguida a tomar su orden"

"No, no. Verás, quiero pedirte un favor." Esperó a que el camarero asintiera para continuar. "Es bastante simple, ¿podría yo entregar la botella de vino a la señorita?"

"Err… yo…" balbuceó el camarero, meditando en qué responder. Edward se volteó para sacar de su saco –el que estaba colgado en el respaldo de su asiento- un 'estímulo' para el muchacho.

"Ten" extendió su brazo discretamente y dejó un billete debajo de una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa.

El camarero miró incrédulo a Edward por un instante, pero oportunamente, recogió la servilleta y la metió a su bolsillo.

"Tu jefe no sabrá nada, ve tranquilo." El chico asintió y dejó la botella en las manos de Edward. Luego desapareció.

Edward sonrió.

**OoOoO**

Apartó su mirada de Edward y la volvió a la mesa, derepente profundamente interesada en el mantel.

_Si, claro._

Sabía que era una mala idea mirarle. Lo sabía.

El haberle visto desacomodar su corbata repentinamente le había hecho sentir extraña y sin saber como, unas ganas de ir y quitarle ella misma la corbata y de hacer otras cosas innombrables la recorrieron. Pero se contuvo.

_Umm… seguramente es culpa del vino._Pensó, dudando en la veracidad de su propia afirmación.

Ah, como deseaba poder llevar consigo un cigarrillo. Y no se refería a los cigarrillos normales. No exactamente. A Isabella le gustaba volar más alto.

Registró mentalmente su abrigo –el que había sido tomado y guardado por uno de los empleados del restaurante- y rodó los ojos fracasada, porque no llevaba ni siquiera su teléfono móvil ya que Charles se lo había prohibido estrictamente, y ella había sido tan tonta como para aceptar.

Que pena.

¡Oh, y ese camarero que no llegaba nunca con su botella de vino!

A punto de reproducir en voz alta su molestia por la demora y como si su mente estuvieran leyendo, una botella estuvo frente sus ojos.

"¿Otra copa… _señorita Swan_?"

_No es cierto…_

"¿Qué rayos quieres, Edward?" _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Una vez más, Bella…_

Edward sonrió. "Creo que querías una botella de vino." Comentó apuntando la botella y sentándose al costado izquierdo de Bella. Ella lo miró calculando cual sería su próximo movimiento.

"Y qué, ¿ahora eres camarero? No sabía que la realeza se podía mezclar con la burguesía, mucho menos con los plebeyos." Edward soltó un ruido de disgusto.

"No soy la realeza, Bella. ¿Eres así de hostil con todos?" ella le miró poniendo su delgado dedo índice en su mentón, luego lo deslizó por la columna de su garganta y lo hizo girar alrededor del borde de su copa. Edward siguió todo el recorrido sin perder detalle.

"Nope." Respondió ella, provocando un respingo en el muchacho de ojos verdes. "Solo con quién no me agrada." Luego de eso, procedió a abrir ella misma la botella.

Edward la observó atentamente asombrándose con la ligereza de sus movimientos. Cuando le vio acercar la copa a sus labios y mirarlo a través de sus largas pestañas mientras sorbía, decidió que era buen momento para apartar la vista. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como el quería y eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

"Entonces… no te agrado." La muchacha se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra alguna. Él sintió la frustración comenzando a hacer presencia en su interior.

"¿Una copa?" Ofreció ella despreocupadamente. Edward dudó pero aceptó, cinco segundos después, ella le extendía una copa llena de vino. "No es algo que beba a menudo pero Charles no me permitiría beber otra cosa estando alrededor de tanta gente 'importante'". Se encargó de remarcar con sus dedos mientras Edward bebía de su copa, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo mucho.

"Suenas como si tu padre no fuese alguien agradable para ti."

Decir que no era agradable para ella era quedarse corto, pero Edward no era quién para saber más.

"Y no lo es. Pero no es algo que te incumba."

Edward suspiró en frustración. ¿Por qué su idea, que hace unos minutos había parecido genial ahora le parecía completamente tonta y sin sentido? Bella había leído sus intenciones desde el primer minuto en que le vio e incluso había manejado la situación hasta hacerla favorable para ella.

Bien, el juego lo podían jugar dos y el dominio se podía invertir otra vez.

"Así que…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué era lo que te mantenía tan distraída en ese balcón hace unas horas atrás? Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos." Probó con cautela. Bella casi devuelve el sorbo de vino que había bebido hace unos segundos.

Así, una pregunta cruzó su mente:_ ¿Por qué tan persistente?_

"Entiendo que no quieras decir nada. Todos tuvimos esos problemas alguna vez" pausó_ "_Te aseguro que todo pasará. ¿Quizás el no te merecía, sabes?"

Isabella se desternilló de la risa. Edward arrugó el ceño.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo estaría así por un hombre, Edward?" Inquirió enarcando su ceja izquierda.

"Bueno, no lo sé ¿por qué no?" la sonrisa que permanecía en los labios de Bella se deformó.

"Porque ningún hombre vale la pena."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Preguntó acercándose un poco más a Bella. Ella hizo lo mismo sintiéndose confiada de si misma y sus movimientos.

"Sólo lo sé." Respondió meneando su cabeza de lado a lado. Edward apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa para acercarse aún más a ella.

"Entonces deberías saber que todos no somos iguales."

"¿Ah si?" Dijo ella desafiante, acortando la distancia, volviéndola casi imperceptible.

"Ajá." Susurró él, sintiéndose repentinamente embriagado.

_Imposible, solo he bebido dos copas._

"Pruébalo" Susurró ella de vuelta, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que…? ¿Lamer sus labios era coincidencia o…?

Las ganas incontenibles de arrancar la corbata de su cuello casi pudieron con el, su respiración se aceleró y su mente se quedó en blanco. Entonces, Bella sonrió, victoriosa.

"¿Lo ves? Todos son iguales, cortados por la misma tijera." Cantó soberbiamente, a medida que volvía a su antigua posición, dejando a un Edward pasmado. Y quizás un poco… _animado_.

"¿Hija?"

"¿Si, papá?" respondió ella de inmediato. Charles se vio asombrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, -ya no tendría que llamar a alguien para cargarla- pero escondió todo para que Bella no se mofara de él, aunque sabía que lo haría de todas formas.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Oh, si por supuesto. Precisamente iba en dirección tuya, estoy un poco cansada a decir verdad."

"De acuerdo. Edward…"

"S-señor Swan." Titubeó. Charles le miró confundido. No recordaba que Edward fuese tartamudo.

"¿Está todo bien, muchacho?" Edward pestañó un par de veces. Bella escondió sus ganas de reír en un último sorbo de vino.

_Ah, nunca tan dulce como ahora. _

"Todo bien, señor Swan." Swan le miró aprensivo pero finalmente asintió.

"De acuerdo. Adiós, Edward." El implicado solo asintió y luego desvió su mirada. "Bella…"

"¿Si?" Charles articuló un 'despídete' a lo que Bella milagrosamente accedió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Adiós, Edward. Ha sido un gust… digo, _un placer_ conocerte." Edward –quién bebía un sorbo de vino de su copa- tosió sonoramente, causando una risa de Bella y el fruncimiento de ceño del señor Swan.

"Eh… si. Lo mismo digo, Bella."

"Nos vemos."

"Si…"

Y entonces Charles e Isabella se dieron la media vuelta y partieron. Ya en el auto, rumbo a casa, un intrigado Charles, preguntó a su hija:

"¿Tienes idea alguna de que le ocurría a Edward? Se veía bastante extraño cuando se despidió." Bella sonrió, mirando su reflejo en el vidrio del auto.

"No. No tengo ni la mas remota idea." Sintió su control completamente de vuelta. Ese control que había perdido en algún momento en la exposición pero que volvió justo cuando lo necesitó para probarles a Edward y a ella misma que era inmune a los encantos de los hombres; Edward le había pillado volando bajo, esa era la razón de la conmoción en que se sumió frente a él. Porque no era que el fuese algo extraordinario.

No.

Para nada.

De ninguna manera.

Era un hombre y nada más. Ella simplemente se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua cuando este ni siquiera estaba lleno.

**OoOoO**

Idiota.

Estúpido.

Torpe.

En que estabas pensando.

Y la lista seguía. Edward llevaba alrededor de una hora golpeando incesablemente su punching bag **(1)**, completamente en vano.

Se sentía un verdadero idiota. Si hasta ya podía imaginar a su ego personalizado en una replica suya diciéndole 'te lo dije' una y otra vez, como una pista de música sin fin.

La había subestimado, sin duda. Con su apariencia de ángel, pensaba que Bella era tan solo palabras.

Error. Había mucho más.

Lo bueno era que él no era alguien que se rindiese fácilmente; si bien había perdido una batalla, eso no significaba haber perdido la guerra.

_¿Quién dijo que las cosas en la vida eran fáciles?_Recitó para si mismo, aquella frase que muchas veces había oído, frase que al parecer Isabella conocía a la perfección porque no había dudado en dificultarle las cosas la noche pasada.

Recuerdos de la exposición y del restaurante vinieron a su cabeza.

Cómo Bella se aproximaba a él.

Cómo su aliento golpeaba su rostro.

Cómo _su_ lengua delineaba los labios de ella y…

_Whoa… detente ahí, amigo. _

No podía estar pensando en eso. _Ni con eso_.

Súbitamente sofocado, caminó hasta el sector de la habitación de ejercicios en donde descansaban unas mancuernas y su botella de agua e ingirió el líquido para luego derramar un poco de este en su cabello. Seguidamente se sentó en el asiento de cuero negro contiguo a él y suspiró, pensando en cómo lograría descubrir los más profundos secretos de Bella, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa chica escondía secretos. Y muchos. Pero mientras tanto, una nueva ronda de ejercicio no le vendría mal.

Una hora después, cavilando, se levantó y caminó hasta la salida del cuarto, su cuerpo rogando por una ducha y su mente, por un descanso.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente con cuidado mientras se despojaba de la sudada ropa que llevaba puesta y probando que el agua estuviera en su punto, se metió bajo el chorro. Sabía que había venido a ducharse con el motivo de despejar su mente pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza desde la noche pasada, que no pudo evitar volver a lo mismo de antes. Le parecía estúpido haberse complicado tanto con tan sólo haber conocido a Bella. No era que el nunca hubiese tratado con mujeres, de hecho, era lo que hacía mas a menudo después de lidiar con negocios, sin embargo, con Bella todo era diferente. Cualquier prototipo de mujer que el hubiera construido en su cabeza era destruido por cada actitud de Isabella.

Recordó el día que conoció a Charles Swan.

Su padre había ingresado a su oficina recordándole que tenían una importante reunión esa tarde con el mítico Charles Swan porque tenían en mente discutir grandes proyectos que significarían algo muy bueno para Cullen Corp. y era vital que Edward estuviese allí ya que Charles Swan deseaba conocerle.

En ese minuto, Edward se había preguntado por qué y aún ahora seguía haciéndolo.

Charles se había mostrado muy animado con la idea de que Edward asistiera a la inauguración de la galería de la que ambas familias –Cullen y Swan- eran benefactoras. Incluso había nombrado al paso que sería _interesante_ que pudiese conocer a su hija Isabella.

Pero interesante, era quedarse corto. Bella era misteriosa, irónica, inteligente, astuta, sexy, atrevida, testaruda… y eso sólo fue lo que pudo conseguir en su primer encuentro. Porque ¿habrían más? Y de ser así, ¿estaría él preparado?

¡Ah! Si tan sólo le hubiesen advertido que el conocer a Bella significaría una noche falta de sueño y una herida para su ego, simplemente no habría asistido a la inauguración.

.

..

…

Una risa sin ganas escapó de sus labios mientras masajeaba su rebelde cabello.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¡Habría ido de todos modos!

Rendido ante lo inevitable, dejó finalmente que su mente descansara y por unos minutos se olvidó de todo. Porque, ¿para que preocuparse? Las cosas no podían terminar peor que como comenzaron ¿cierto?

Manifiestamente repuesto, salió de su cuarto de baño cuando el sonido de algo vibrando llamó su interés. Su vista se dirigió hasta el buró en donde su móvil bailaba de un lado a otro. Aproximándose a este miró la pantalla y una sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja por su rostro.

"Hey, ya te estabas demorando demasiado en llamar…"

**OoOoO**

Ese día Bella despertó de muy buen ánimo. Incluso aceptó el que Geneviéve le llevase el desayuno a su habitación. Y eso era algo.

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, recibió una llamada de Emmett, con los ánimos de burlarse de Isabella y hacerla enojar. Lástima que su cometido no fue logrado y tuvo que guardar sus ansias de problemas con Swan para la noche, en la cual se juntaría con Bella y los demás para jugar un rato.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y en su buen humor, Isabella había decidido mantenerse alejada de sus 'negocios' por el día y ayudar un poco a Amelié. Al principio, la anciana se negó pero luego de ver el entusiasmo y el brillo en los ojos de Bella no tuvo mas opción que decir que si.

Dadas las ocho de la tarde, Isabella ya estaba lista para encaminarse al recinto donde solía practicar con sus amigos, no sin antes, dar una visita a cierto lugar.

Para su satisfacción, Charles no había cuestionado ni un minuto su salida y simplemente lo asumió. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a que Isabella anduviera de un lado para otro con Emmett, así que podía estar tranquilo. Su heredera estaría a salvo.

Lo que le extrañaba si era el que no hubiese comentado nada acerca de la noche anterior, ni menos, le haya nombrado alguna cosa acerca de 'buenos partidos'.

Pondría el ojo en eso al regresar. Por ahora había otro tema de mayor importancia que tratar, como por ejemplo su premio por una noche comportándose como una dama.

Dado que Charles no había dicho nada sobre límites y había aceptado las palabras de Bella sobre lo caro que le costaría el último 'favor concedido', tenía mucho que pensar al respecto.

En primera instancia había pensando en pedirle que se arrodille ante ella en medio de uno de sus centros comerciales y que bese sus pies. No era una mala idea pero no quería llegar tan lejos por ahora. Así bien, después de analizar al revés y al derecho sus opciones dio con la idea perfecta; algo que quería hace mucho tiempo y que debido a la aversión de Charles hacia _ese tipo de cosas_, le daría un dolor de cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a ella. No había hablado con su padre sobre hacer efectivo el cobro de su merecido premio pero ya que la tarjeta dorada estaba en su billetera desde hace mucho sin uso… ¿por qué no hacer la compra ahora mismo?

Con esa idea en mente, llegó sonriente hasta su destino en donde al ser reconocida fue rápidamente atendida por un atento muchacho que no dudó en aprovechar la instancia para flirtear un poco con Isabella, hecho del que por supuesto ella sacó provecho; como había dicho la noche pasada, ella conocía muy bien como tratar con el sexo opuesto, sabía cuales eran sus armas y cuando y cómo usarlas. Notoriamente, este era uno de esos momentos en que entrar en acción era algo inevitable.

Una hora mas tarde, con un montón de regalías ofrecidas y un joven vendedor con unos _pequeños problemas_, Bella dio con lo que buscaba.

"¡Esta es!" Anunció fascinada con el brillo de su nuevo juguete, provocando un respingo en el vendedor y la risa de Bella.

Fue así, como después de hacer efectiva la compra, Isabella abandonó el local, dejando en claro que quería que su reciente adquisición llegase a casa al día siguiente muy temprano ya que ella no podía llevarlo de inmediato, dejando atrás a un frustrado muchacho que no pudo conseguir lo que quería de la pícara Isabella Swan.

_Hombres. _

**OoOoO**

Al llegar al gimnasio ninguno de sus amigos mostraba señales de vida, por lo que decidió elongar unos minutos para después encontrarse dando tiros directos al aro mientras sus compañeros de juego llegaban. Sabía lo mucho que demoraban en llegar por lo que tomó su tiempo en cada tiro, tratando de inventar nuevos movimientos incluso. Nunca estaba demás aprender nuevas tácticas de juego; le encantaba ver las caras de asombro de los chicos cada vez que probaba algo nuevo.

Practicaba un par de giros cuando el ruidoso Emmett hizo su tradicional entrada al recinto.

"¡Yo, Bells!"

"¡Yo, yo Em!" Respondió como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace ya muchos años.

Las primeras veces no había respondido igual, pero con el paso del tiempo y el estrechamiento del vínculo entre ambos, su idea cambió, haciendo del alegre saludo, algo infaltable cada día de entrenamiento.

Corriendo llegó hasta él, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, Emmett era una pieza importante en su vida; habían pasado tantas situaciones juntos que era imposible odiarlo o levantar las murallas que acostumbraba a tirar con los demás mortales. Simplemente no podía. El era… bueno, era Emmett.

Emmett la hizo girar en el aire, dejó caer sus pies suavemente en el suelo y como siempre, besó su frente.

"¿Cómo haz estado, pequeña?" Preguntó sonriendo feliz.

"¡Hey! No soy así de pequeña" Se quejó sacando su pecho hacia el frente y estirando sus labios en un puchero que hizo a Emmett enternecer.

"Para mi sí. Eres mi pequeña Bells." Bella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su enorme amigo. Compartieron el momento por un instante hasta que Bella se percató de algo.

"¿Y los demás?" Cuestionó quitando uno de sus brazos de alrededor de Emmett y poniéndose a su costado, empezaron a caminar hasta el centro de la cancha.

"Llegarán mas tarde." Respondió el con simpleza, apartándose de Bella para tomar el balón con sus manos y lanzar una perfecta canasta. Su acompañante sonrió.

"Te ves radiante hoy, me pregunto que fue lo que pasó anoche en esa inauguración." La mirada inquisitiva de Emmett se posó en Bella pero esta ni siquiera se dio por inmutada y aprovechando su breve distracción robó el balón y corrió hasta la otra punta del gimnasio.

_Me lo dirá mas tarde… o eso espero._

"¡Bells, trae ese balón de vuelta, quiero calentar!" Gritó Emmett para ser oído. Bella miró al techo simulando el pensarlo.

"No lo sé… mueve tu flojo trasero y ven tu por él y recién ahí podrás calentar. Bueno, eso si logras quitármelo."

No fue necesario que Bella dijese otra cosa, porque apenas terminada con su discurso, Emmett corría en dirección a ella con su ya conocida cara de travesura.

_Tan infantil como siempre._Rió para sus adentros Isabella, fingiendo aburrimiento. Emmett tomó esto como una invitación para seguir adelante y confiado en sus habilidades se acercó a paso seguro creyendo toda la puesta en escena de Bella. _Tan infantil e ingenuo como siempre._Agregó su mente al mismo tiempo que con su cuerpo esquivaba el agarre de Emmett.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que cansados por el ir y venir, ambos se rindieron y entre risas colapsaron en el suelo.

"Eso fue divertido" declaró Bella, pasando el dorso de su mano por la frente. Emmett asintió pero luego agregó:

"Lo fue, sin embargo, hemos hecho otras cosas mas divertidas en todos los años de nuestra laaaaarga amistad." Finalizó extendiendo mas de lo debido una de sus palabras. El sonrojo instantáneo de Bella le hizo estallar en risas.

Bella se abalanzó sobre él en búsqueda de su venganza. El gran oso se echó a reír más fuerte cuando las pequeñas manos de su amiga, se metieron por debajo de su camiseta y comenzaron a pellizcar la piel sobre sus costillas. Pero poco duró su risa cuando la muchacha empezó a apretar con fuerza.

"¡Ouch! Bells, eso duele" gritó torciendo la boca en un gesto que hizo sonreír a Bella. La sensación de poder, estando sobre su enorme amigo de la infancia, era algo impagable.

"¡No lo haré! Eso ganas por reírte de mí"

"¡Perdón, perdón! No lo haré de nuevo"

"Si, si" Asintió riendo a carcajadas, conociendo la falsedad de sus palabras. Aprovechando su descuido, Emmett la tomó de las caderas y los giró, intercambiando posiciones. El aliento de Emmett rozando el rostro de Isabella.

"Haz sido una niña muy mala, ¿sabes?" Le dijo seductoramente "debería castigarte."

Un 'oh' abandonó los labios de ella, significando una sonrisa de él.

"No me castigues… _por favor_." Susurró ella, sintiendo como las manos de Emmett dibujaban círculos en sus caderas.

"Hmmm…"

Emmett estaba a punto de responder, cuando la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta pero no por quien esperaban los dos muchachos ver.

"¡Edward, viejo!"

Bueno, no ella por lo menos.

**(1) **Saco (de arena, por lo que he probado) diseñado para ser repetidamente golpeado con los puños. Se usa en ejercicio físico o como desahogo al stress para mejorar una de estas tres áreas: fuerza física, salud aeróbica o técnica de "puñetazo".

...

**Notas del Autor: **Y ya se fue el cuarto capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que han estado agregando la novela a sus favoritos, lo aprecio con todo mi corazón, pero les invito a comentar ¡vamos, no muerdo!

Para las que ya habían leído los primeros capítulos de la novela, verán que los cambios no son tan notorios sino hasta ahora, después ya verán material totalmente nuevo. Espero no decepcionar.

No tengo mucho mas que decir así que, ¡hasta el próximo lunes!

* * *

-**LifeOnShuffle.**


	6. The game is up

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo.**

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010.**

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo****V:**

**The game is up**

"_If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one."_ _-__Anthony J. D'Angelo_

Si le preguntaran a Edward Cullen que habría preferido entre presenciar o no aquel momento, sinceramente no habría sabido que responder.

Destino o como quieran llamarle, Edward estaba convencido de que alguien estaba manipulando su vida últimamente. Y eso le molestaba en demasía comprendiendo que el único que podía manejarla era el mismo.

Bueno, por lo menos así era hasta la noche pasada, cuando por desgracia o fortuna –ya no sabía que nombre ponerle a todo el asunto- _la_ conoció.

Muchos podrían decir que el cuadro, que se exponía ante sus ojos era algo atractivo de ver, el lo habría dicho si la situación fuese diferente, pero particularmente ahora, no había nada de atractivo o sexy en lo que sus pupilas observaban en ese minuto.

La puerta por la que había entrado previamente se cerró a sus espaldas, causando un pequeño _click_. Instantáneamente Emmett cortó lo que estaba a punto de decir y volteó su rostro hacia la entrada.

Su cara se llenó de alegría.

"¡Edward, viejo!" Gritó levantando todo su peso del suelo –mas bien, de Bella- y corrió hasta su gran amigo Edward para saludarle con esa sonrisa infantil que siempre llevaba en la cara.

_Una sonrisa muy diferente a la que tenía en su cara cuando miraba a Bella, bajo él._

"¡Tierra a Eddie!" habló fuerte Emmett, sacudiendo a_su amigo_ por los hombros.

Segundos después, Edward decidió reaccionar sacudiendo su cabeza y apartando su mirada de la chica que yacía en el suelo, con una expresión tanto o más confusa que la del mismo Edward. _Eddie_ miró con el ceño fruncido a Emmett y negó con disgusto.

Desde la primera vez que se conocieron –y eso había pasado hace ya muchos años- Emmett se las había arreglado para encontrar el apodo perfecto para irritar al no tan tolerante Edward. Probó si, bastante, hasta que dio en el clavo: Eddie.

"Sabes que detesto ese apodo, Emmett." El interpelado solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ven acá pequeño, Eddie, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas." Dijo volteándose y caminando animosamente hasta Bella, la que finalmente había hallado la manera recolectarse a si misma y ponerse en pie después de que una serie de emociones y colores pasaron por su rostro.

Acomodaba su cabello con sus dos manos cuando Emmett se posicionó tras ella y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, masajeando suavemente esa zona, detalle que no pasó por alto ante el atento mirar de Edward.

"Bella, ese chico del cabello desordenado como si hubiese tenido sexo hace cinco segundos atrás es Edward, Edward, esta es _mi pequeña Bells_ de quién tanto te he hablado."

_Mi pequeña Bells. _

_Esperen, esperen… ¿mi pequeña Bells es Bella?_

"Hey, Edward."

_¡Por supuesto! Bella… ¡Bells! Dos nombres que refieren solo a una persona. _

_Y pensar que había estado a punto de contarle a Emmett sobre… Oh._

"¿Viejo?"

"¿Eh?" Emmett soltó una risotada que hizo a Isabella saltar. Caso no muy distinto al de Edward.

"Edward, Bella te acaba de saludar, ¿dónde fueron esos modales, jovencito?" preguntó Emmett, burlándose un poco de su amigo. Edward le miró ceñudo y repentinamente lleno de alguna nueva disposición sonrió abiertamente a Bella y se aproximó a ella con su mano extendida.

"_Isabella_… un gusto vernos otra vez." Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al oír su nombre completo salir de los labios de Edward. Escalofrío que rápidamente desapareció al percatarse del juego que el _muy bastardo_ pretendía jugar.

Apretó su mano con fuerza y muy pronto la soltó. Edward alzó las cejas.

"¿Otra vez? Pensé que ustedes… ¿no se conocían?"

"Bueno…" Empezó Isabella siendo inmediatamente cortada por un sonriente Edward.

"Nos conocimos anoche." Comentó restándole importancia. La mirada de Bella ardía.

_¿Qué rayos pretende? ¡¿Por qué le contó? Humph. _

"Déjenme ver si estoy entendiendo, ¿se conocieron anoche en la exposición?" Adivinó Emmett reuniendo las piezas del puzzle más rápido de lo habitual. Edward asintió al instante, mientras Bella dudó pero finalmente le imitó. Emmett cambió su posición y se puso en medio de Bella y Edward. "Entonces… este es el buen partido que el 'muy respetable señor Swan' tenía para ti, Bells?"

"¿Qué?"

_Perfecto._

La mirada de Bella se tornó alarmada. Sus mejillas muy pronto se encontraron teñidas de color rosa. Ambos, Emmett y Edward, le miraban expectantes; Emmett esperando por su confirmación y Edward consternado.

_Uh-oh._

En aquél momento según Bella había solo dos claras posibilidades.

**La primera:** Bella asumía las palabras que su padre había dicho –muy avergonzada de ellas- y después pateaba el trasero de Emmett y el propio de paso, por comentar algo así con semejante bocón.

**La segunda y última:** Fingía que todo era una broma de Emmett y comentaba lo estúpido que era al decir algo así. Y ¡ah! Luego de que Edward se fuese –y esperaba que eso sucediera en un futuro no muy lejano- ella gritaba a Emmett y le pateaba el trasero. De eso no se escaparía, seguro.

No tomando más tiempo del debido, Bella hizo su decisión deseando que su montaje funcione. No sería la primera vez que Emmett decía algo y no era verdad, ¿cierto?

"¡Emmett!" chilló riendo histéricamente. "Disculpa, Edward. Emmett suele decir estupideces a menudo, supongo que ya lo sabes."

"Bueno, si…"

"¡Detente ahí, pantalones cuadrados! ¿De qué estás hablando?" Refutó Emmett. Bella le lanzó una de _esas_ miradas. Él la ignoró "Edward, ¿tu me crees, cierto?"

Edward miró a su gran amigo en frente y considerando lo mucho que le conocía…

"Yo…"

"¡Genial! Eddie nunca lo esperé de ti" Edward se encogió de hombros y Bella rió ya un poco mas relajada, relajo que duró muy poco, ya que Emmett se acercó hasta ella y susurró en su oído "Está bien, tu ganas esta vez pero no pienses que voy a tragar esta charada también. Sé que soy el chico de la diversión pero también sé, y de eso estoy seguro, de que no estoy mintiendo en esto."

Así Emmett se fue en dirección a los camarines dejando a Edward y Bella inmersos en un incómodo silencio.

¿Se habría enojado Emmett con ella o esta era otra de sus bromas?

_¡Maldición! Eso me pasa por decir cosas que no debía. Si sólo pudiera… _

"Mentirosa."

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que dije: mentirosa. No esperabas que yo creyera lo que dijiste, ¿huh?"

_Mierda._

"¿D-de qué estás hablando?"

"Tu y Emmett…"

"Yo y Emmett..." alentó Isabella, intrigada.

"Ya sabes, son… ¿novios?"

Silencio… y luego, una risa explosiva abandonó los labios de Bella, al igual que el alivio de no haber sido pillada en la verdadera mentira.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno… por la forma en que los encontré cuando llegaba" pasó una de sus manos por su cuello, un gesto nervioso según lo que pudo captar Bella "es lo que puedo decir."

Con calma, Bella escogió sus palabras, sin mostrarse una pizca afectada, porque no lo estaba. No era la primera vez que le decían algo como lo que Edward decía y siempre su respuesta era la misma.

"Bien, pues… eres muy malo deduciendo cosas entonces." Él enarcó una ceja.

"¿Muy malo? ¡Por favor!, la tensión sexual era notoria incluso desde afuera." Divertida, Bella rió.

Edward se veía tan gracioso en los ojos de Isabella que pensando bien las cosas podría ser divertido que el se quedara un rato más allí con ella… y Emmett y los demás.

Decidió jugar con la situación.

_El reírse es sano, ¿correcto? _

"¿Entonces por qué entraste?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste, _Eddie,_por qué entraste."

"Bueno, yo…"

_Eso está mejor._Se felicitó a si misma mientras tanto Edward balbuceaba. Se aproximó dos pasos más cerca de él. Ahora podía tocarle.

_Estupendo._

"Así que eres de los que les gusta mirar, ¿huh?" soltó deslizando su delgado dedo índice por el tonificado pecho de Edward.

_Mmmm._

"N-no" negó él, sin dejar de mirar cuan pequeña pero a la vez poderosa, se veía Bella casi apoyando su cuerpo contra él, deslizando su diminuto dedo por su pecho.

"Está bien, Edward. La próxima vez quizás te invitemos, ya sabes, un trío no está mal de vez en cuando."

_¡¿Qué?_

Descolocado, Edward abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. Bella era tan fuera de lo normal, algo mucho más sorprendente que una caja de sorpresas, y eso le gustaba. No a su orgullo taxativamente, pero si a una parte de él, parte de la que aún no estaba consciente de que existiese hasta que conoció a Bella y dado a que eso había pasado el día anterior, no sabía como manejarse frente a toda la situación; este nuevo escenario se le estaba haciendo complicado pero eso no significaba que el se rindiese. Acostumbrado a ganar y siendo un gran amante de los desafíos no pretendía rendirse. Era la segunda vez en menos de dos días que Isabella le dejaba sin palabras pero eso no sucedería muy seguido. Por lo pronto, prefería mantenerse quieto al respecto y analizarle.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Bella –esa a la que estaba muy acostumbrada a lucir- no abandonó su rostro en ningún instante al no obtener respuesta alguna. Fue con esa expresión que la encontraron los demás chicos con quienes solía jugar. Seguidamente al arribo del resto, Emmett regresó del baño como si nada hubiese pasado. Bella le miró ceñuda, sin embargo, el continuó fingiendo.

Bien.

Pronto, con la llegada de todos los convocados, se fueron formando los dos equipos. Emmett e Isabella haciendo de capitanes de cada bando –como siempre lo era- fueron escogiendo uno a uno los miembros de estos, asombrándose Isabella cuando Emmett escogió primero que todos a Edward.

"Qué, ¿el niño bonito también juega?" soltó con sorna. Emmett asintió vigorosamente a la vez que Edward sacudía su cabeza e intervenía.

"¿Por qué estaría aquí sino que para jugar?"

"Bueno, no lo sé, quizás… ¿animar? Tienes toda la pinta de ser una muy buena animadora" respondió ella risueña.

"No diré nada al respecto. He venido aquí a jugar, espero que estés a la altura, _Swan_". Contraatacó Edward sintiéndose muy seguro de si mismo. La risa de Bella cesó y el disgusto hizo posesión de ella.

Un murmullo hizo eco en el lugar.

"_Nadie le habla así a Bella."_

"_No sabe en lo que se está metiendo."_

"_Lo humillará"_

"_Es hombre muerto"_

"Es lo mismo que espero yo de ti, Cullen. Exactamente lo mismo."

**OoOoO**

Al principio Edward no quiso dar mucho crédito a las palabras de Bella. Muy seguro era, que por su forma de ser, simplemente se estaba dedicando a provocarle. Quizás era su forma de llamar la atención.

_O quizás no_. Porque una vez más, erraba. Efectivamente, provocarle era la idea de la muchacha pero sus palabras no eran vacías.

Lástima que Edward se percató demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo significativo.

A quince minutos de que el pitazo inicial hubiese sonado, Isabella Swan, se hallaba tirando su sexto triple, dejando a su equipo con una notoria ventaja sobre el de Emmett. Edward miró desesperado el marcador –el que era manejado por uno de los chicos que estaba en la banca- y negó.

Por años, el basketball fue de los deportes que más le agradan. Y lo seguía siendo. No en vano había sido el capitán del equipo de su colegio. Podría haber llegado a ligas mayores pero a pesar de que el deporte ocupaba un área grande en su vida, no era lo de mayor importancia para él. Otros eran sus objetivos en su último año de secundaria, como por ejemplo, el futuro de la empresa de su padre y un pequeño proyecto suyo con el que había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón. Fue así que no dudó en declinar las ofertas de los mas grandes clubes, dejando el espacio para los que quisiesen hacer del basketball su vida, y emprendió rumbo a Europa, específicamente a Londres, en donde en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en un exitoso universitario, lo que le llevó a ser el CEO de la empresa de su padre, además de otras cosas.

Pero si bien seguir el camino del deporte no fue su elección, eso no quería decir que sus habilidades deportivas se hubieran desvanecido. Muy por el contrario, Edward siempre se mantenía en forma y de vez en cuando, jugaba algún partido cuando el tiempo era generoso.

Por eso, no podía permitir dejar que Isabella Swan le humillase. No en esto por lo menos.

"Buen movimiento, viejo." Cantó Emmett, mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero no es suficiente. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella era buena jugando?" Su amigo le miró directamente hacia arriba y rió.

"Primero, relájate. Te ves tenso ¡es solo un partido! Segundo, ¿qué ella no te lo advirtió? Hombre, por algo juega con nosotros, ¡no es una amateur!"

"Aún así, no es posible que su equipo vaya ganando, ¡es mujer, por Dios Santo! Se supone que sea suave, delicada y hasta levemente torpe, ¡no una máquina corredora y lanzadora de balones!" Emmett retomó su ritmo normal de respiración y se enderezó, mirando con diversión a su compañero de equipo.

"Que no te oiga Bells diciendo eso porque no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerle daño al _pequeño Eddie_. Y con eso no me refiero a ti como conjunto. Así que, si tienes planeado dejar rastro de que estuviste en este mundo, es preferible que te olvides de los machismos. Sé que las mujeres suponen ser unos pétalos de rosas y todas esas porquerías pero créeme que eso no corre con Bella."

Edward mordió el interior de sus mejillas y bufó al ver como Isabella volvía de los camarines, bebiendo agua de una botella.

Consciente de la potente mirada esmeralda puesta en ella, sonrió y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mordiendo su labio de una manera bastante tentativa, según Edward. Para cuando volvió su vista a Emmett, este ya estaba en medio de la cancha, dispuesto para jugar la segunda parte del partido.

**OoOoO**

Bella dejó caer su peso sobre su cama y suspiró. Su día había sido, por decir lo menos… novedoso. Sin siquiera desearlo, se encontró con Edward en el lugar menos esperado, lo que no quería decir que no fuese grato.

Aunque habría sido más grato aún si el encuentro se hubiera producido _a solas_.

Isabella abrió sus ojos alarmada y en menos de medio segundo ya estaba sentada en su cama, tirando se su cabello.

A solas, a solas… ¡¿a solas? ¿De donde venían esas palabras? Porque suyas no podían ser.

¡Ah! Cuánto detestaba a Edward Cullen. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero Edward tenía la capacidad de desequilibrarla de tal modo, que ya ni siquiera tenía claro que pensar. Su mundo, estructurado en niveles inimaginables, de un rato para otro se venía abajo y todo por causa de ese chico. Y pese a que le costaba aceptarlo… eso le asustaba. Porque le hacía sentirse insegura, porque le quitaba el control de las situaciones, porque le hacía actuar fuera de sus propios esquemas y le llevaba a la locura.

¡Si hasta olvidó patear el trasero de Emmett por salir rápido de ese gimnasio con tan de no cometer alguna estupidez!

No era que no lo fuera a hacer después de cualquier manera pero…

_Ah…_

Inhalando y exhalando llevó su cabeza a sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

Quizás, se estaba precipitando, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

No. No todo estaba perdido. No podía estarlo. Edward no era el primer hombre que se cruzaba en su camino, ella ya sabía lidiar con ellos.

No iba a darle en el gusto, no iba a actuar sin pensar otra vez. Ahora haría las cosas bien y a su modo. El juego estaba por comenzar, después de todo… ¿Qué saldría mal?

El sonido de su celular la sacó del transe en que se hallaba sumida. Respuesta: enderezó su cuerpo y movió su cuello en círculos mientras tomaba el aparato móvil en sus manos y leía lo que la pantalla decía.

Un mensaje.

.

.

**Ya todo está listo.**

**Mañana a las 12 PM en el muelle.**

**Sin retrasos.**

**-XA49T.**

.

.

Un segundo se demoró Bella en procesar la información y en marcar un número que no tenía grabado en su celular pero muy bien conocía.

Apenas hubo apretado el botón de 'llamar', le contestaron pero ella sin dar tiempo para un 'hola', habló.

"Prepárate. Mañana es _el_ día." Y cortó.

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente ya era lunes, y Carlisle se hallaba sentado en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro de la oficina de su hijo Edward, mientras tanto este tenía la mente en cualquier lugar, menos en la oficina.

"Edward"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Está todo bien? Pareces un poco… distraído"

"No, solo estoy un poco cansado. Es todo, papá."

"Emmett me comentó que jugaron basketball ayer por la noche ¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Imágenes del día anterior se cruzaron por la mente de Edward y no pudo evitar torcer la boca. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

"Edward…" Comenzó Carlisle y Edward supo muy bien para donde iba. Pero eso no iba a llegar a pasar, porque el teléfono de su línea directa comenzó a sonar.

"_¿Si?"_

"_Señor Cullen, los nuevos inversionistas japoneses esperan por usted en la sala de juntas"_

"_De acuerdo, gracias Margaret." Cortó._

"Papá, lamento tener que dejarte pero e esperan en la sala de juntas. Hablamos mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Carlisle entrecerró los ojos pero asintió y abandonó la oficina.

Ah, nunca una reunión con inversionistas le había parecido tan oportuna y grata como aquella. Todo sea por escapar de la inquisitiva mirada de Carlisle.

**OoOoO**

Horas mas tarde, Edward se encontraba saliendo del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de la empresa de su padre cuando recibió una inesperada pero grata llamada de nada mas ni nada menos que de Charles Swan, en la que le invitaba a él y a su padre a una tarde de golf para el viernes, a lo que Edward sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces dijo que si, repentinamente la imagen de una muy astuta Isabella sudando mirándole al momento que se disponía a encestar, cruzando su mente. Sin dejar que la imagen progresara Edward terminó la llamada y salió del estacionamiento con el auto a toda velocidad con dirección a su _condo_, muriendo por una buena copa de whisky, sin saber que en ese mismo minuto pero a millas de distancia, bebía una copa de whisky en un decadente bar para horas mas tarde, hallarse caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad con el muelle como destino.

**OoOoO**

Acomodó su polo y con su característico swing, lanzó. A la distancia se pudo ver como la bola chocó en el banderín amarillo pero no donde cayó. De inmediato todos se encaminaron al green para ir a inspeccionar. El primero en llegar fue efectivamente, el lanzador.

Edward miró su bola y meneó la cabeza.

La bola había quedado a milímetros de caer en el hoyo, un tiro casi perfecto pero Edward no se conformaba.

_Debí haber usado menos intensidad al lanzar…_

Murmullos se oyeron tras sus espaldas y muy pronto la voz de uno de las dos personas que se aproximaban se oyó claramente.

"¡Buen tiro, muchacho!" Edward se volteó a ver y con una sonrisa agradeció.

"Gracias señor Swan pero pudo haber sido mucho mejor. Sigue usted estando arriba" acotó girando el mango de su palo en sus manos.

"Bueno, los años de experiencia deben significar algo." Bromeó el hombre causando la risa amable de Carlisle y la comprometida de Edward.

Siendo ese el hoyo dieciocho Edward se apresuró a acabar con su jugada, cambiando de palo por el más adecuado para tiros cortos y sin ninguna dificultad logró meter la bola en el hoyo, dejando de puntero en la tabla a Charles, luego él y finalmente Carlisle. Charles alegre por su victoria y como un gesto de cortesía, invitó a los Cullen a comer al elegante y discreto restaurante del Club de Golf & Country Overlake **(1)** a lo que ambos dijeron si al instante.

Al llegar allá, Charles y Carlisle se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los proyectos que soñaban desarrollar en conjunto si lograban arreglar los trámites legales que están llevando hace un par de semanas. Edward en cambio, habiendo oído lo suficiente sobre negocios por ese día, dejó que su vista se perdiera en el perfecto campo de golf que podía ver a través del enorme ventanal de cristal que tenía a su izquierda, recordando un pequeño dialogo que había tenido con Charles Swan cuando se dirigían hacia el hoyo seis.

{…}

_Charles y Carlisle empujaban sus carros con sus sacos de palos de golf mientras Edward lo llevaba colgado en su hombro derecho. _

_Hace bastante rato que el joven hijo de Carlisle parecía inquieto y eso le producía curiosidad a Carlisle. Todo había empezado cuando Charles mencionó al pasar el nombre de su hija, Isabella. Lo mismo había ocurrido el Lunes en su empresa cuando le preguntó sobre el partido de basketball con Emmett. Decidió indagar. _

"_Charles, ¿cómo ha estado Isabella últimamente?" Preguntó interesado. Edward, que caminaba a la par con los dos hombres adultos levantó su cabeza, curioso. _

"_Ella ha estado bien. Como siempre." Contestó el padre de Bella sin apartar su vista del camino. _

"_Hubiera sido interesante que se hubiese unido a nuestro grupo de golf hoy. Así Edward hubiese tenido alguien mas acorde a su edad con quién conversar." Señaló Carlisle observando como Edward tosía nervoso y se apresuraba a hablar. _

"_Isabella practica otros deportes, papá." _

"_Oh." _

_¿Oh? Si, oh. _

_Charles detuvo su andar y se volteó a Edward. _

"_¿Cómo sabes eso, muchacho?" _

_Oh-oh. _

¿Cómo lo sé? Verá, señor Swan. Ocurre que ayer mi mejor amigo me invitó a jugar basketball y cuando llegué lo encontré _sobre_ su hija. Escena que me incomodó a decir verdad. No tanto como cuando la veía sudando o bebiendo agua sin apartar su mirada de mí, por supuesto.

"_Ella me lo dijo." _

"_Oh" Charles aclaró su garganta y frunció el ceño. _

_No hubo más conversaciones respecto a Bella por el resto del juego_.

{…}

Extrañamente, ahora se percataba de la tensión de Charles al hablar de Bella.

Empezando porque nunca le llamaba Bella sino que siempre por su nombre completo. Probablemente no sería algo importante si no hubiese notado que a Bella le molestaba ese hecho.

Se preguntó que tan padre-hija era la relación entre Charles y Bella.

Desde muy pequeño le habían enseñado que la familia siempre debe permanecer unida y amarse; padre y madre, hermano y hermana, padres e hijos, y así todas las combinaciones posibles, eran afectivos entre sí. Por eso le parecía extraño o por lo menos fuera de lo común, la manera en que se relacionaban Bella y su padre.

Tampoco había oído de una madre. Recordó que Carlisle había nombrado algo al respecto pero Edward no estaba interesado en ese entonces y ahora por eso, se veía intrigado.

Volvió su vista hasta Swan y meneó la cabeza cuando la idea de preguntarle sobre su esposa cruzó por la mente.

No, no podía preguntarle. No cuando no tenía excusa válida para hacerlo. ¿Le diría Bella si le preguntaba? No tampoco.

Quizás si le preguntaba a Carlisle…

_Oh, esperen un segundo, ¿por qué me interesa tanto la vida de Bella? Es… ilógico. _

_Debe ser porque he permanecido demasiado tiempo con Charles Swan. O es que necesito un trago. O dormir, o… _

"Edward, hijo, ¿nos vamos?" Carlisle preguntó, interrumpiendo el monólogo que estaba a punto de empezar en el interior de su hijo. Edward aclaró su garganta y se volvió a él.

"Um, si." Carlisle asintió y luego de decir 'hasta luego' a Charles, abandonaron el restaurante.

El aire fresco de la ciudad de Seattle azotó el rostro de Edward, despertándolo de su estado aletargado y otorgándole mayor claridad mental, que era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

"¿Irás a casa esta noche a cenar?" Habló Carlisle caminando a la par de su hijo.

Para Edward el cenar junto a su familia era una de las cosas que más había extrañado viviendo en Europa. Ese calor de hogar que Esme se arreglaba para mantener, el olor a lavandas en casa, el sonido de la risa de su madre cuando él y su padre jugaban béisbol en el jardín… todas esas cosas que no podía hacer solo y que ahora había sido beneficiado con tener de regreso.

Entonces el decir que no le sonaba a locura.

"Claro, ya estoy de vuelta en Seattle, no hay razón para que no vaya teniendo a cenar con ustedes, papá." Contestó alegre, olvidando momentáneamente lo que le había tenido preocupado durante su estadía en el Club.

Ya se ocuparía de eso, por el momento, le esperaban una ducha en casa y caída la tarde, una cena en casa de sus padres.

**OoOoO**

Charles regresaba a casa después de su vigorizante sesión de golf con los Cullen. El joven Edward había sido un digno contrincante y Carlisle se había mantenido muy bajo perfil en el juego, cosa que no importaba demasiado; Charles no se molestaba si ganaba, lo que justamente pasó.

Absorto en las memorias del reciente juego, Charles aparcó su auto fuera del garaje ya que mas tarde tenía planeado salir a hacer unos asuntos pendientes antes de su viaje a Zurich. Cerró la puerta del auto y mandó a llamar a uno de sus empleados para que le ayudara con su saco de golf mientras el entraba a casa. Caminaba por la vereda de baldosas cuando un rugido detuvo su andar. Se volteó y al percatarse de lo que o quién se acercaba a él, deseó no haberlo hecho.

En una reluciente moto negra Harley Davidson aparecía montada nada más ni nada menos que su hija, Isabella.

No era la primera vez en la semana que la veía montada en ese monstruo, no era la primera vez que el corazón casi se le salía por la boca al verla frenar con tanta intensidad en ella, como tampoco era la primera vez ni la última en que su ceño se arrugaba y que se reñía a si mismo por no poner límites cuando debía o podía a esa alocada y rebelde mujercita que su hija era.

¿Cómo no adelantó que con su propuesta de darle cualquier cosa Isabella aprovecharía para comprar una máquina homicida?

"¡Qué hay, Charlie! ¿Cómo estuvo tu juego de golf?" Preguntó Isabella quitando el casco de su cabeza y riendo con sorna, imaginando a su padre jugando golf.

_Cuando daría por verle hacer el ridículo…_

Swan se mordió la lengua y decidió no entrar en discusiones mayores. Por ahora.

"Bastante bien, de hecho, gané." Orgulloso de su triunfo era decir poco al ver la cara de padre, según Bella.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y a quién le ganaste hoy?" hizo su ya conocido alzamiento de la ceja izquierda y sonrió "Oh, no espera, déjame adivinar… ¿le ganaste a uno de esos ancianos socios tuyos?" molestó viendo como su padre no movía un músculo de su cara.

Oh, eso actualmente no estaba bien. ¿No era esa la parte en que el bufaba y le decía algo que le causaba estallar en risas?

"No, le gané a los Cullen."

Los Cullen.

Los Cullen.

Los Cullen.

_Edward._

Charles jugó golf con los Cullen. Con Edward. Edward juega golf. Edward debe jugar muy bien golf. Edward en pantaloncillos y polo. Edward lanzando enérgicamente con sus trabajados brazos que estaba segura que tenía. Edward _atrapándola_ con esos brazos y _llevándola_ tras unos árboles. Edward…

Un minuto.

¿En qué instante había llegado ella a la fantasía? ¡Ni siquiera disfrutaba demasiado del golf! Estaba segura que ya había perdido su toque.

_Y si… _

"Isabella"

"¿Ah?"

"Debo darme una ducha, voy a ingresar a casa." Indicó Charles sintiéndose agobiado por el silencio.

"Si, claro, viejo." Coincidió ella moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

"No me digas viejo, Isabella ¿cuántas veces tengo que-?"

"Si, como sea."

Así, no sin antes bufar, Charles se alejó, dejando a una azorada Bella con un gran signo de interrogación pegado en la frente.

_¿Desde cuando fantaseaba ella con Edward Cullen?_

**(1) **Overlake Golf & Country Club efectivamente existe y es uno de los mejores Clubs de Golf de Seattle.

...

**Notas del Autor: **El link de la foto con el modelo de la ostentosa moto de Bella está en mi Profile/Perfil. Si les interesa el modelo es una Harley Davidson XR1200X. Un verdadero monstruo.

En mi país, no son horas de actualizar. Perdón por la demora, he estado muy ocupada; hace cinco minutos terminé con la edición de los gráficos del anuario de mi colegio (este es mi último año y he quedado encargada de manejar eso) y dado que mas temprano estuve dando exámenes y ensayos, no actualicé antes.

Gracias a todas esas personas que siguen incondicionalmente la historia, lo aprecio con demasía. Gracias también a esas nuevas lectoras como por ejemplo, **Vane** o **kazumiikuroi **(las nombro porque ellas no firmaron con usuario, así que no podía devolverles el comentario), espero que sigan acompañándome en esta travesía.

**No estoy segura **de poder actualizar el próximo lunes, **pero **haré lo que esté al alcancé de mis manos para hacerlo. ¡Hasta el próximo lunes!

P.D: ¡Fuerza Mineros de Chile!

* * *

~**LifeOnShuffle.**


	7. Elvis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos del autor. El contenido original, ideas, nuevos personajes, propiedad intelectual son creación de LifeOnShuffle. Cualquier plagio es considerado robo.**

**Primera publicación 7 de Mayo de 2010. Re-publicada 24 de Julio de 2010.**

**Esta historia está catalogada M por una razón. Créanme.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo**** VI****:**

**Elvis**

_Closer... ship?_

"Y no olvides-"

"¡Ya! ¡Ya te oí! Que te vaya bien, adiós."

Isabella abandonó la sala con un indignado gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que Los Swan esperaban y ahora Charles tenía que abandonar su hogar para hacer el afamado viaje a Zurich. Isabella ni siquiera quiso esperar a verle atravesar la puerta de la casa, aburrida de la insistencia de su padre. Era la quinta vez que Charlie le repetía lo mucho que debía cuidar la casa y no hacer nada estúpido y ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una sexta vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar ya en el segundo piso, no pudo no sentir el fuerte portazo en la primera planta.

Ah, pero ¿podía caso molestar un portazo cuando este significaba que Charles se iba fuera del país por _varios días_? En absoluto.

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras ella y se dejó caer con hastío sobre su cama al percatarse que sólo eran las nueve de la mañana y que no podría volver a dormir ya que una vez despierta esa era una tarea prácticamente imposible para ella.

Maldijo a Charlie por su condición. Charlie siempre tenía la culpa de todo.

Bueno, de todo exactamente pero ¿quién podría rebatir las palabras de Isabella? A ella le encantaba buscar culpables de las situaciones y resultaba que Charlie era su culpable favorito.

Puso su antebrazo en su frente y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. Estaba muy tensa y eso no era lo ideal, porque ¡vamos…! Charlie estaba a punto de salir del país y no estaría de vuelta por una larga semana, ¿había razón para estar tensa? Claro que no. Increíblemente rápido, la tensión abandonó su cuerpo y con un renovado entusiasmo –uno que no aparecía nunca a las nueve de la mañana- decidió comenzar la celebración de su momentánea pero dulce libertad.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de Geneviéve y tuvo que fruncir el ceño al ver la cocina desierta.

_Uh, ¿Dónde estará?... Oh, ¡ya sé! _

Se acercó a la ventana sobre el lavaplatos y sonrió al divisar al ama de rodillas en el césped, con un montón de maseteros vacíos a su alrededor. Se le veía concentrada y divertida a la vez por lo que Bella se preguntó si interrumpirla sería una buena idea. Geneviéve era la única persona en casa con quién le agrada charlar de vez en cuando. Nunca se lo había dicho pero hubiese podido escoger abuelos paternos, ella sería su abuela. No la molesta señora Elissa Swan.

Ah, como extrañaba a abuela y abuelo Landetta.

Si, porque de ahí venía su nombre. No era Isabella al azar. Sus abuelos –Fiorenzo y Antoinette- eran italianos de tomo y lomo. Bueno, su abuelo, ya que su abuela era francesa radicada en Italia cuando conoció a su abuelo, siendo el resto historia. De ahí que el nombre completo de Renée fuese mixto **(1)**. Al igual que el suyo.

¿Tenía algo que ver con eso el que Geneviéve fuera ama de llaves en casa, entonces?

Bah, ¿por qué se encontraba ella analizando sus raíces? ¡Nunca le importó el origen de su nombre!

_Pero fue bueno saber lo que significaba tu nombre hace unos días, ¿cierto?_

_Un minuto, ¿de donde vino eso? _

_Humpfh. _

Ah, justamente ahora tenía que intervenir su subconsciente. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle…?

Enfurruñada dio un puñetazo en el mesón al costado del lavaplatos.

¿Por qué siempre su alegría temporal tenía que ser arruinada? Lo mas gracioso era que ella misma era la que se estaba arruinando en ese minuto. Definitivamente era cierto lo que decían: _"La mente es un Campo de Batalla"_.

Tratando de calmarse y, lo más importante, bloqueando la imagen mental de un determinado chico de cabello cobrizo _-¡estúpida cabeza la mía!- _abrió la puerta que daba al jardín trasero y se acercó a Geneviéve, buscando en ella la tranquilidad que le estaba haciendo falta.

"Oh, señorita Bella" Si, alguien en esa casa había aprendido como llamarle "yo pensé que estaría en recamara durmiendo ya que cuando el señor Swan..." Bella puso su mano entre ambas para detener las disculpas que seguro estaban a punto de abandonar la boca de la mujer.

"Solo vengo a hacerte compañía, Amelié." Sonrió y la mujer la miró extrañada. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué ponía esa cara? ¿Acaso, ella no tenía derecho de divertirse con las plantas también? "No me mires con esa cara, ya te he dicho que detesto esa diferencia que Charlie establece entre tú y nosotros. Yo no creo ser mucho mas que tu por tener mas dinero. El dinero no hace a las personas. Les ayuda a conseguir cosas, si, pero no por eso eres superior."

Y la verdad, era que Bella creía con todas sus fuerzas en eso. Nunca, desde que tuvo uso de razón, se creyó mejor que los demás. Gran influencia en su pensamiento eran las palabras y enseñanzas de su madre y cuánto lo agradecía. No se imaginaba remarcándole a la gente lo mal que estaban por ser pobres como su padre lo hacía. Eso simplemente no era correcto.

"Oh, bueno, si usted así lo quiere…" Geneviéve interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Bella y esta asintió contenta de ser comprendida.

"Así es".

Pasaron el resto de la mañana arreglando el jardín, Geneviéve recordándole a Bella algunas cosas básicas de jardinería que Renée alguna vez le enseñó y riendo de una ardilla que venía del bosque contenido en las tierras de la mansión Swan –si, era una gran porción de terreno- y que al ver a Bella siguiéndole salió disparada a esconderse entre unos lejanos arbustos.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, la adulta mujer e Isabella regresaron dentro y luego de una larga argumentación y de limpiarse de la suciedad que habían ganado plantando, Bella se salió con la suya y ayudó al ama de llaves a preparar el almuerzo para ambas.

"¿Está bien así?" Preguntó Bella mostrándole una cuchara a medio llenar. Geneviéve asintió y siguió picando en su tarea de revolver la olla. "¿Sabes, Amelié? Hoy es un día muy lindo, ¿te apetecería comer fuera?"

Geneviéve sacudió la cuchara de madera con que revolvía y la apoyó en el mesón que estaba a su costado y cerrando la olla meditó en la proposición de Bella.

Se veía tan contenta, había pasado toda la mañana ayudándola con el jardín, cosa que no muchos jefes harían por el hecho de quedar llenos de de tierra, pero al parecer eso no le importaba a la señorita Swan. Y eso le agradaba. Si bien, al principio había sido aterrador verle sonreír –por lo poco que lo hacía, no era que la sonrisa de la chica fuera aterradora en sí- ahora se había acostumbrado a eso. Por años pensó que Isabella era una de esas chicas apagadas todo el tiempo, pero hoy se había percatado muy bien de que eso no era así y estaba segura que la ausencia de su padre tenía mucho que ver. Así que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Bella, además, así no se sentiría tan extraño estar comiendo con ella. La terraza le restaba un poco de solemnidad a todo.

"Está bien, señorita Bella."

"De acuerdo, prepararé la mesa mientras tu acabas con las zanahorias, ¿de acuerdo?" Geneviéve convino y con una sonrisa, Bella llevó en una bandeja todo lo necesario para alistar la mesa.

El almuerzo fue ameno y muy pronto Geneviéve se vio lavando los trastos sucios con la ayuda de Isabella.

"Me preguntó por qué lavas a mano toda esta vajillas. ¡Podrías usar el lavavajillas, Amelié." La mujer sonrió ante las palabras de la muchacha.

"Bueno, lo prefiero así porque de ese modo estoy segura de que todo quedó limpio. Además me gusta lavar la vajilla." Bella la miró con cara de incredulidad y el ama se halló riendo. "Por supuesto, tu no lo entiendes, _mi niña. _Perteneces a la era tecnológica. Las mujeres de mi edad somos un poquito anticuadas."

Bella se percató de cómo Geneviéve había olvidado lo de señorita y ahora le llamaba 'mi niña'. A ambas –Isabella y Geneviéve- les asombró que esta vez Bella no saliera corriendo por un gesto de cariño. Si, eran tan solo dos palabras pero… era algo. En cambio Bella se quedó ahí sonriendo y terminando de secar los últimos trastes y después de acabar con eso subió a su cuarto a cepillarse los dientes, completamente tranquila. Cuando regresó, el ama pensó en disculparse por su atrevimiento, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando Bella habló:

"Gracias, Amelié."

_¿Gracias? ¿Pero que agradece esta pequeña niña? _ Pensó turbada la mujer.

"Pero que…"

"¡Vamos, Amelié! No finjas no entender. Eres la única en esta casa que pasa tiempo conmigo y se preocupa de mí. De otra persona podría decir que es porque mi padre te paga pero conociéndote a ti, estoy segura que no es así. Me pregunto por qué. En fin, el punto es que… agradezco eso y quería que lo supieras. Es todo." Geneviéve abrió la boca para replicar pero para ese entonces Bella ya se había marchado.

**OoOoO**

Eran ocasiones como estas las que le confirmaban a Edward la buena elección que había hecho al comprar ese penthouse en un condo **(2)** en medio de la ciudad.

Hace varios minutos que buscaba _la casa_ pero con lo único que lograba dar era con árboles y muchos, muchos pastos. El verde ya lo estaba cansando. ¡Y eso que el creía que la casa de sus padres estaba alejada del mundo!

El auto de Edward frenó inesperadamente.

_¿Y si me equivoqué de camino? _

No sería nada raro si ni siquiera había letreros indicando el camino correcto.

Ah, estúpidos ricos excéntricos y sus caminos privados. ¡Que diablos! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Lo mismo podrían decir de su familia. Humph.

Masajeó su sien con la yema de sus dedos y dejó caer su frente en el volante, provocando un ruido seco. Se quedó ahí, parado en medio de la nada, meditando que haría.

Su móvil lo había dejado olvidado en casa por lo que no podía usar su GPS y el del auto no funcionaba porque no reconocía la dirección ya que no estaba en los mapas o algo parecido _-¡por supuesto, si estoy en medio de la nada!-_ o en su defecto, al satélite se le había antojado no enviar su señal justamente en ese minuto, a ese punto de la Tierra.

_Magnífico. _

Golpeó su cabeza contra el volante por segunda vez y decidió intentar nuevamente. Para su fortuna, su esfuerzo dio frutos. Al cabo de andar unos cuantos kilómetros por el mismo camino privado, los árboles se fueron haciendo más y más frondosos a los costados de la pista, pero eventualmente, después de dar un par de vueltas, llegó a su destino.

La casa de Los Swan **(3)**.

La entrada estaba precedida por un extremadamente bien cuidado jardín, lleno de arbustos y flores de hermosos y vivos colores entre los que se colaba una escalera de piedra que llevaba hasta el enrejado principal y que se unía al costado izquierdo al acceso para vehículos. Quedando la casa semioculta.

_¡Como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente oculta!_

Avanzó lentamente hasta la verja, bajó el cristal de la ventana de su Volvo y tocó el citófono. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la voz de una mujer adulta, con acento francés, le respondió.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?" Edward buscó la cámara que seguramente le filmaba para responder porque se sentía ridículo al estarle hablando a un citófono.

"Um, buenas tardes. Soy Edward Cullen, me preguntaba si el señor Swan está en casa. Es por un asunto de negocios."

"¡Oh! Usted es el señor Cullen. Lo siento, el señor Swan voló esta mañana a Munich pero dejó una carpeta para usted. De inmediato abro."

"De acuerdo."

La ausencia de Charles Swan era una sorpresa para Edward. ¿Quizás le entendió mal a su padre cuando le dijo que el próximo lunes fuera por los papeles…? No, no podía ser eso, de lo contrario Swan no hubiese dejado la carpeta en casa.

Ahora se preguntaba si Bella había volado con el también. Imposible. Todavía recordaba el modo en que ella le miraba. En ese caso, ¿estaría en casa? ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraban? ¿Aceptaría ella hablar con él?

Meditaba en aquellas interrogantes cuando sintió y vio la reja deslizarse en frente suyo y sacudiendo su cabeza ingresó a la propiedad de los Swan.

Siguiendo con el verdor del antejardín sin fin a sus costados, estacionó su auto justo en frente de una alta y espaciosa casa de piedra sólida, granito, madera y tejas.

Apagó el motor del Volvo, salió de él y se acercó hasta la puerta principal de la casa, en donde una mujer de apariencia amistosa y vestida con un impecable uniforme de ama de llaves, le esperaba.

"Señor Cullen, sea bienvenido." Le saludó la mujer impresionada de la juventud del muchacho. No era común que el señor Charles tuviera socios tan jóvenes.

"Gracias…"

"Geneviéve" Edward sonrió.

"Gracias, Geneviéve." Ella asintió.

"¿Gusta pasar?"

"¿No es demasiado molesto? Digo, solo vengo por un par de papeles…"

"Para nada, joven. Acabo de hornear galletas y hay jugo de naranja fresco, o si prefiere algo mas fuerte…" Edward rió ante la cara de la mujer. Su actitud tan hospitalaria le recordaba a su madre. Um, quizás estaba ante la versión francesa –lo podía decir por el acento y su nombre- y mas adulta de su madre.

"¿Galletas ha dicho?" El rostro de Geneviéve se iluminó con su sonrisa y condujo al joven empresario hasta el interior de la casa.

**OoOoO**

"Un gusto, Geneviéve."

"El gusto es mío, joven Edward. Vuelva pronto." Edward detuvo su paso y se volvió para sonreírle a la cariñosa mujer que dejaba a sus espaldas.

Estando ya por abrir la puerta de su Volvo una melodía llamó su atención y sus movimientos se congelaron a la vez que su ceño se frunció.

_¿Elvis?_

Agudizó el oído y comprobó lo que pensaba.

_Elvis. ¿Dónde…?_

Mientras la melodía seguía sonando, revisó los bolsillos de sus oscuros jeans y recordó que no llevaba su celular con él, ni la radio estaba encendida. ¿Entonces…?

El ruido de algo metálico colisionando contra el suelo le hizo volverse y fue en ese instante en que se percató de donde provenía la música. Sonrió.

Por la abierta ventana del auto tiró la carpeta al asiento del co-piloto y siguió por un angosto sendero de grava que daba la vuelta por un ala de la casa que viniendo de afuera del recinto, era imposible de ver.

A pesar de la grava, sus pasos eran casi los de un fantasma ya que por alguna razón, sentía que debía guardar silencio.

Muy profundamente sabía que la razón tenía nombre y rostro, uno que el ya conocía. ¿Qué como estaba el seguro de eso? Simplemente lo sabía.

Acabado el sendero, se encontró con una puerta a medio abrir y para su dicha, su sexto sentido, -ese sentido que supone ser propio de las mujeres, pero que por las cosas del destino Edward Cullen también tenía- había funcionado; a una pequeña distancia pudo divisar, entre llaves inglesas y un overol a medio cerrar, a una hermosa señorita, esa en la que había estado pensando todo el día y por quién no se había atrevido a preguntar unos minutos atrás cuando compartía galletas y jugo con el ama de llaves de la casa.

Bella.

Increíblemente mas hermosa que la última vez que le vio, Bella parecía no estar completamente consciente de su entorno mientras hacía girar con experticia una llave inglesa alrededor de una tuerca, a la vez que movía sus caderas al ritmo del clásico rock & roll del mítico Elvis Presley. Si esa figura no formaba parte del 'Libro de las Fantasías de Edward Cullen' –no era que tuviera uno en realidad, aunque al llegar a casa lo meditaría- ahora si lo hacía.

Tragó la espesa saliva que se acumulaba en su boca y con la yema de sus dedos empujó suavemente la puerta, con el solo objetivo de poder visualizar mejor.

Si. Estaba comportándose como un jodido adolescente mirando por la ventana a la chica de al lado mientras se quitaba la ropa interior pero ¡¿a quién le importaba eso ahora?

La fantasía de Edward, comúnmente llamada Bella, dejó la llave en un mesón que estaba atrás suyo y resopló con cansancio, pasando su grasienta mano por la frente, dejando un oscuro camino en ella. Edward tuvo que encontrar muy divertida la situación porque dejó escapar una risita que no pasó desapercibida para Isabella, quién a penas notó la presencia de alguien más, tomó su posición defensiva, con puños al frente y todo. Solo porque sabía que las únicas personas en casa eran ella y Amelié, y como Amelié no solía reír tan melodiosa y varonilmente, era mejor estar alerta. La experiencia le ordenaba hacerlo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Preguntó sin siquiera mostrar un ápice de vacilación en la voz.

Edward, el que pensaba en sortearle una broma, tuvo que retroceder ante la decidida posición que la muchacha presentaba, entonces, llevado por una ola de decisión –parecida a la de Bella pero enfocada en otro sentido- terminó de abrir la puerta y con las manos en alto, en señal de rendición, se personificó ante Bella.

"Yo." Dijo con su mejor cara de 'yo no fui'.

"¿Edward?"

Bella no supo que hacer. Sabía que debía reprenderle por aparecer de la nada, preguntarle que hacía en _su_ casa, pero sencillamente no supo que hacer. El verlo ahí, a centímetros de ella, después de tantos días era extraño.

Pasados unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Bella se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que debía verse co sus puños todavía empuñados, en la típica posición de ataque del box.

Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Cullen? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? Y ¡¿Qué pretendías al estar escondido tras la puerta, espiándome?"

'Cullen', como lo llamó Isabella, tragó por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos y pretendió que allí no pasaba nada, encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo, el no había venido hasta el fin del mundo –estaba exagerando y lo sabía- para verla a ella, todo era debido a los negocios de sus padres, ¿correcto?

"Bella, te recuerdo que no eres la única habitante de esta casa." Bella abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada. Edward tenía un punto.

"Si, pero mi padre no está."

"Si, Geneviéve me lo dijo."

'_¿Geneviéve me lo dijo?' Oh, así que la muy traicionera lo atendió y no fue capaz de decirme. Bien, es justo, me lo merezco. _

"Ya, pero eso no contesta mi última pregunta."

"Esa es una pregunta que no es necesario que responda, Bella. Tu misma lo has dicho: espiaba."

"¡¿Y lo dices así sin más?" Exclamó dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, indignada.

"¿Debería decir algo más?" Preguntó Edward, genuinamente. Bella levantó los brazos teatralmente y exclamó:

"¡Increíble!"

Edward rió a mandíbula batiente. Y es que, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Isabella era tan graciosa cuando estaba molesta. Imposible no reír.

"¡Y no te rías! No veo lo gracioso en todo este asunto." Protestó volviendo a cruzar los brazos en su pecho.

"Te puedo asegurar que yo si."

"¡Ugh!" se quejó la muchacha nuevamente, esta vez, girando sobre sus propios pies, mirando al mesón. Edward trató de calmar su ataque de risas y caminó hasta ella, sintiéndose tentado de tirar de la cola de que caballo en que estaba tomado el largo cabello de la joven. Pero se contuvo no queriendo empujar su suerte.

"Bella…"

"¡Cállate si no quieres que golpee tu perfecta cara, niño mimado!"

Oh, eso si lo asustó.

"No hablas en serio, ¿cierto?" Bella alzó una ceja.

"¿Quieres ver?" Amenazó volviendo su cabeza a él junto con su puño derecho.

No, no quería.

"Está bien, guardaré silencio." Bella asintió. "De ahora en adelante." Una vez más "Porque no quiero que me golpees." Y otra. "¿Qué estabas arreglando de todas formas?"

"Edward…"

"Si, ya. Lo tengo." Aseguró para después guardar silencio.

_Por fin. _

Cinco minutos después…

"Un Camaro"

"¿Eh?"

"Un Camaro **(4)**, Edward. Eso es lo que arreglaba." Explicó Isabella, volviéndose por completo a su acompañante, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mesón y moviendo su cabeza en dirección hacia un clásico color rojo, uno que Edward no se había dado el tiempo de observar.

"Oh"

Así que Bella arreglaba un Camaro.

A Edward le costó procesar la información porque durante el lapso de tiempo que Bella se tomó para Dios-sabe-qué, su mente se había quedado en blanco. Bueno, en blanco exactamente pero le gustaba pensar que así era, en vez de su triste realidad.

Había tenido una pequeña revelación pero se avergonzaba demasiado como para siquiera devanarse los sesos pensando al respecto. Aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones y las revelaciones no eran su fuerte, eso se lo dejaba a su hermana Alice, así que ¿por qué hacer caso? No tenía sentido.

Bella le miró con su ceja izquierda alzada.

"¿Y eso es lo único que dirás?"

"No sé que más decir. Supongo que si lo estás arreglando es porque eres buena."

Ah, en eso no se equivocaba.

Si había algo en que Bella fuese buena después del basketball y un puñado más de deportes, era en mecánica. No era una experta salida de alguna Universidad pero la experiencia obtenida con el pasar de los años y principalmente por el tipo de compañía al que estaba acostumbrada a tener, le había entregado excelentes conocimientos y armas.

Se encogió de hombros, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de alardear.

.

..

…

Patrañas, solo quería utilizar el bajo recurso de la falsa modestia.

"Hago lo que puedo." Edward entrecerró los ojos pero dejó pasar el comentario.

Con Elvis de fondo, Edward y Bella mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas por lo que pareció una incómoda eternidad. No acostumbrada a sentirse de esa forma, Isabella intentó llenar el vacío con la continuación de su tarea mientras los ojos de Edward no la abandonaban.

¿Qué acaso no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Cansada de la escrutadora y verde mirada de Edward puesta en ella, abandonó su trabajo otra vez y con las manos en las caderas, no tuvo ningún problema en expresar sus pensamientos.

"Mira Edward, no sé como será tu vida normalmente, no sé si para ti es común estar mirando a la gente como si fuera el último bicho hallado por la NASA en el espacio pero créeme que para mi, esto es desesperante. Así que por favor deja ya tu estupidez de mirarme como si me fuera a salir una segunda cabeza y ¡ve y has algo por tu vida!"

La combinación del fervor en la voz de Bella mas su pose desafiante, su ceño arrugado y esa cómica mancha de grasa en su frente, causó estragos en Edward.

_Tan pequeña y gruñona pero tan jodidamente atractiva…_

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" Preguntó repentinamente el muchacho, pillando totalmente desprevenida a Bella.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Que si te pongo nerviosa." Repitió él, esta vez, aproximándose unos pasos. Bella pestañeó.

"No. Claro que no. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?" Contra preguntó tratando de irse por la tangente. Edward no se la haría tan fácil esta vez.

"Bueno, mi mirada te desespera, eso solo puede ser porque te incomoda, y generalmente eso te lleva a estar nerviosa; por conclusión, te pongo nerviosa." Dijo Edward, convencidísimo de sus palabras, aún acercándose a ella.

Bella bufó en respuesta y movió su mano entre ambos, queriendo restarle importancia a las palabras de Edward. La tentación a moverse –porque retroceder ya no podía, estaba contra el mesón- era tremenda, pero al hacerlo, le estaría dando la razón y eso simplemente no podía pasar. En cambio se quedó allí, quieta, esperando atenta.

En menos de lo que Bella pudo tragar, Edward estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, respirando de su aire personal.

_¡¿Es que el muy imbécil no ha oído de los espacios personales?_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada" Contestó él, clavando su mirada en el rostro de Bella como si fuese de lo mas fascinante. Ella no lo entendía y eso la dejaba tremendamente intranquila.

"Edward, sea lo que sea que estás a punto de hacer, te juro que…"

Sus palabras murieron cuando el dorso de la mano de Edward se posó en su frente y con suma delicadeza se deslizó por ella.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"Edward…" El nombrado sonrió. Con una sonrisa 'full equipo': llena de perfectos y relucientes dientes. Bella permaneció quieta y anonadada.

"Listo." Soltó él, mostrándole el dorso de su mano, manchado de aceite.

Oh… así que era eso. Le estaba quitando una mancha de la frente.

Bella quiso golpear su frente contra el mesón tras ella.

_Tonta, tonta, ¡TONTA! _

Su mente, demasiado rápido, había dado con unas posibilidades alejadísimas del verdadero motivo por qué Edward se le había acercado tanto.

Gruñendo internamente dio un paso al lado y tomó un paño que estaba colgado más allá y después de limpiar sus manos, se lo lanzó a Edward. Obviamente el lo atrapó antes de que este colisionara con su rostro.

_Una pena. _

Bella estaba a punto de decir algo inteligente pero su celular, que vibraba en el mesón, se lo impidió. Corrió a tomarlo y sacudió la cabeza al ver quién le llamaba.

Edward, tan curioso como siempre, se acercó un poco para ver si tenía suerte y podía dar una ojeada a la pantalla del diminuto aparato, sin embargo, adelantándose a los hechos, Bella lo metió en el bolsillo de su overol.

"¿No vas a contestar?" Trató ahora, quizás así podía enterarse.

"¿Bromeas? Claro que no. Ya me di cuenta de que eres un maldito chismoso. Todavía no perdono que le hayas dicho a Emmett que nos conocíamos." Edward arrugó el ceño.

"¿Y por qué no iba a decirle? Emmett es mi amigo, y si mal no recuerdo, también tuyo… _o lo que sea_." Bella dejó pasar el último comentario y habló.

"Pues ¡yo quería decirle!" Edward entornó los ojos.

"De todas formas se enteraría, ¿Qué caso tiene discutir eso ahora?"

"Que para ti no sea importante, no quiere decir que para mi no lo sea."

"¡Bueno, no tenía idea en ese entonces lo importante que era para ti! Lo-sien-to." Parafraseó con sorna, Bella dejó escapar un gran bufido y con las manos en el cielo, cruzó todo el 'taller' y salió.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?" Gritó Edward siguiéndole muy de cerca.

Bella soltó un gruñido y dobló por el mismo sendero gracias al que Edward había dado con ella. Al llegar al frontis de su casa, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del overol y sacó un pequeño control remoto. Apretó un botón y lentamente se comenzó a levantar un portal metálico que estaba en una de las paredes, que daba justamente con el garaje de la casa. Cuando la compuerta se abrió lo suficiente como para poder entrar, Bella ingresó y muy pronto un atronador ruido se hizo sentir en el interior.

Edward asustado y a la vez muy interesado, entró, para encontrarse con una ruda Isabella Swan, montada en una tremenda moto.

"Bella… no creo que…" La muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó y giró su mano sobre el manubrio, haciendo del ensordecedor rumor de la motocicleta, algo peor. "Bella, ¡te estoy hablando!" Bella se volvió a Edward y con una radiante sonrisa, respondió:

"Lo siento, Edward. No tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo contigo. Otro día, ¿si? Ya sabes donde encontrarme."

Y sin más, apretó el acelerador a fondo, y en menos de lo que Edward pudo pestañear, se fue.

**OoOoO**

El viernes de esa misma semana, Bella y Emmett se encontraban apoyados contra uno de los árboles del jardín de la casa de la muchacha, cuando este saltó con una proposición.

"Bells, por favor."

"No creo que sea buena idea, Em." Negó cerrando los ojos.

"Pero… será divertido." Argumentó él. Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, incrédula.

"Emmett… ¡sabes que detesto las cenas formales y todas esas porquerías! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que esta vez diría que si?"

"¿Qué irás como mi pareja?" Bella entornó los ojos.

"Ya."

"Bell-"

"No."

"Bella… ¡por favor! Es importante para mí."

_Maldición. Ya me tiene._

"Es… está bien Emmett, iré." Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y plantó un beso en su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír. "Pero no pienses que me pondré algo mas que mi ropa de siempre."

"No esperaba eso, Bells. No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras."

"¿Y lo que acabas de hacer recién?" Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

"Bah."

"Emmett…"

"Ya, ya. Solo esta vez. Ya verás que todo será muy divertido. Mis amigos vienen llegando de Paris, son…"

Bella dejó que Emmett hablara y hablara por los siguientes quince minutos. La verdad es que para cuando hubo terminado de hablar, no tenía idea de lo que su amigo le había dicho pero eso no era problema, estaba segura de que Emmett volvería a repetírselo al día siguiente.

Ya de noche, después de pasar un rato _compartiendo_ con Emmett, Bella decidió que era hora de dormir.

Con su pijama puesto, se acercó hasta su enorme estante repleto de libros y escogió el que estaba leyendo hasta hace unos días y regresó a su cama dispuesta a leer.

Los últimos cinco días habían sido de lo más tranquilos sin Charles en casa.

Bueno, no del todo tranquilos –especialmente el lunes, cuando recibió una visita inesperada- pero si llevables. Había pasado días enteros en casa sin sentir la necesidad de ir a un antro y todos los asuntos que tenían que ver con sus misteriosos negocios los dejó de lado; para algo tenía subordinados, solo esperaba que estos no le fallaran y mantuvieran todo bajo control, de lo contrario, los problemas que se le vendrían encima serían tremendos.

Llevaba casi tres capítulos leídos cuando su celular vibró, indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**.**

**.**

**Una tarde muy **_**productiva**_** la que tuvimos, pequeña. **

**Espero repetirla pronto. **

**Mañana paso por ti a las 8:00. **

**Te veo en mis sueños, preciosa.**

**-Em.**

**.**

**.**

Su respuesta no tardó en ser tipiada por ella.

**.**

**.**

**No eres tan bueno y productivo en la cama, Em.**

**Te veo mañana. Besos.**

**-B.**

**.**

**.**

**(1)** El nombre de Bella, como todos sabemos es Isabella Marie, y el origen de cada uno, justamente es italiano y francés, respectivamente.

**(2)** Abreviación de condominio. En el caso de Edward es un pequeño edificio con Penthouse. Un maravilloso lugar donde vivir.

**(3)** La imagen de la casa Swan estará pronto en un apartado en mi perfil junto con otras imágenes.

**(4)** Un modelo antiguo de automóviles. Es uno de los clásicos más famosos.

...

**Notas del Autor: **Me siento totalmente avergonzada por la demora de casi dos semanas en la publicación del capítulo C06. Me gustaría poder dar excusas tremendamente creíbles pero lo cierto es que no las hay. Bueno, si, pero no quiero dar pena contándoles lo estresante que es mi vida, deben tener suficiente con las suyas ¿a que no? de lo contrario, considérense afortunadas.

De a poco se van descubriendo las cosas y desarrollando otras. Por fin se sabe lo que pasa concretamente entre Emmett y Bella ¿quedó claro, cierto? Creo que si.

No estoy segura de haber contestado todo los comentarios, aún así tengo una vaga imagen mental de mi misma haciéndolo pero si no es así, mis correspondientes disculpas. No me odien. ¡Hasta el próximo lunes!

**

* * *

~LifeOnShuffle.**


	8. Sorry

**Urgente:** Siento el no haberme aparecido por FF por un largo tiempo y mas siento lo que tengo que decirles.

Llevaba mucho de la novela y cuando pensaba que podría subir, un virus entró a mi computadora dejandome de brazos cruzados y vacía; perdí todo el documento y ¡ni siquiera tenía respaldo de este! además de que perdí un montón de cosas mas... insustanciales y que pueden volver, pero ¿la novela? Chicas, lo siento pero no voy a volver a escribir mas de esta novela. Parece que siempre hay algo que me impide terminarla así que decidí dejarla, no sé si volveré a tomarla, quién sabe, no quiero llenarlas de esperanzas o palabras que se lleve el viento.

Lo que si puedo decir es que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia (quiero empezar de cero) y me está gustando demasiado. Como ya dije, no voy a prometer nada, no quiero empezar a dar adelantos o cosas por el estilo porque si luego sucede algo, no quiero quedar como una mentirosa. Espero que sepan entender, podría explayarme mas y decirles todo lo que perdí de mi computadora pero la verdad es que no quiero dar lástima, además... no es como si haya perdido una mascota o un familiar (doy gracias a Dios porque no fue eso) así que todo es reparable, creo.

No sé, ahora al que le importe esto, tiene la libertad de decir lo que quiera, por ahora, les dejo pero no para siempre ¡claro que no! así que no me olviden ¿de acuerdo? ¡Un abrazo electrónico bien apretado para todas!

**~LifeOnShuffle.**


End file.
